Out of Sight, into Mind
by Purpledino25
Summary: When Riley, the oldest daughter of Timmy and Lexi, is captured by the anti fairies, she learns of her hybrid powers for the first time. But chaos emerges as she is now trapped in Anti Fairy World, and her world turns upside down. *Sequel to WTML*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here it is! The sequel to _When Timmy Met Lexi._ Thank you so much for all of your support and I hope you don't hate me for making you wait so long! I've been so busy lately with musical practices every day that I'll really only get to write on the weekends, so updates may be spread out, but hopefully the story will be worth it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents of its characters. I only own Lexi, Riley, Kaylee, Connor and all other OCs.

Chapter 1

Riley Savannah Turner didn't like being the oldest sibling.

Everything bad seemed to happen to the oldest sibling. It was either getting hit on the head by her little sister's baseball, or having to explain to her mother why the front of her new silk shirt was covered in little handprints, courtesy of her little brother's new paint set.

And it all seemed to be her fault, too. It was either, "You know Kaylee likes to throw the ball hard, and you gotta be ready when you're playing catch with her," from her dad, or, "Riley, I've told you a million times to put on an old shirt when you're painting with Connor. You _know _he loves finger-painting."

Usually, these types of things wouldn't bother Riley. She was used to bumps and bruises from her rowdy little siblings.

But today was the first day of sixth grade, and Riley woke up at seven in the morning to the beautiful sound of her alarm clock going off in her ear, a sound that she hadn't heard in two and a half months. The top of her head hurt from the baseball incident the day before, and when she glanced over at her previously laid-out "first day of school outfit," she saw her beloved light pink silk shirt…complete with two faded blue handprints in the center.

Letting out a little sigh, Riley hopped out of bed and ran her fingers through her hair to get out the tangles. Then she shot one last wistful look at the ruined shirt before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Immediately, the sweet scent of chocolate chip pancakes hit her. Energized at the smell of her favorite breakfast, she skidded into the kitchen to find the rest of her family already awake. "Good morning, Riley!" her mother, Lexi, called over from the stove, where she was flipping a new round of pancakes.

"Morning, Riles!" her father, Timmy, added, gesturing for her to sit. "Ready for your first day of sixth grade?"

"You bet," Riley replied with a smile. "I can't wait."

"You know," Kaylee, Riley's eight-year-old sister, said from her seat across the table, "Maya's big brother started middle school last year, and when I was over there yesterday I told him that you were starting. He said that it's so much different from grade school, and that all the teachers are really mean and there's tons of homework. Oh, and that there are a bunch of boys that like to give kids something called a 'swirly.' Whatever that is."

Riley gulped. "A swirly? You mean where they dunk your head in a toilet?"

"Yeah! That!" Kaylee laughed like it was the funniest thing she could imagine, then turned to her dad. "Did you ever get a swirly, Dad?"

Timmy grinned at his two daughters, unaware that Riley's stomach had begun churning rapidly. "I received many," he told them in a rather cheerful voice.

"Well, it's no wonder they all picked on you, with that awful pink hat you wore everyday," Lexi teased, walking over to the table with a plate full of pancakes. "How many do you want, Riley? Three? Four?"

Suddenly, the chocolaty smell was making Riley nauseous. "Actually, I'm not very hungry."

"Your not?" Lexi's brow wrinkled. "But these are your favorite."

"Is it because of all the 'swirly' talk?" Timmy asked, placing his hand on Riley's shoulder. When his daughter gulped and nodded, he chuckled. "Kiddo, I'm pretty sure swirlies are mostly given to boys."

This thought reassured Riley slightly, but before she could reply, a cry of, "I want a whirly!" interrupted as her four-year-old brother, Connor, came racing into the room, dressed in his favorite outfit:

His superhero costume.

"No, you don't," Riley said with a giggle, watching Lexi grab onto his cape to stop him from running right past.

"Slow down, superhero. Saving the world can wait until after breakfast."

Connor looked dismayed. "But Mommy, I have to save Hershey from the dragon!"

Timmy shot his son a quizzical look. "The dragon? I wasn't aware that there was a dragon in the house."

"Neither was I," Lexi agreed, equally amused.

"He's talking about the furnace in the basement," Riley supplied helpfully. "He calls it a dragon because it's always making creepy noises in the middle of the night."

"The…furnace…" her mother repeated slowly, as the realization slowly dawned. She turned to Connor in shock. "Hershey's locked in the basement?"

As if in response, a howl was heard from downstairs, and with a groan, Lexi raced off to rescue the dog.

Timmy, Riley, and Kaylee all exchanged glances before bursting into laughter. After a few minutes of the three laughing, and Connor repeatedly asking why they were doing so, Riley happened to glance at the clock. She gasped. "I have to go get dressed!"

"Wait, Riles! You didn't even have any breakfast!" Timmy called after her, but it was too late. Riley had already dashed up the stairs.

Up in her room, she glared unhappily at the ruined shirt. Her mother had tried her hardest to scrub out the paint, but the faded blue handprints were still very visible. Riley couldn't show up for her first day of middle school with her little brother's fingerprints covering her shirt! No matter that she wasn't a boy…that would surely buy her a one-way ticket to swirly-central.

Riley pulled on her new jean skirt and settled for a somewhat-new pink and gray striped shirt, along with white and pink sandals and a pink headband. Lastly, after brushing out her blond and brown hair, she clasped her silver locket around her neck. It had been a present from her parents for her last birthday, with a picture of her mom and dad in one side, and a picture of Riley with Kaylee and Connor in the other.

Afterwards, she stared at her own reflection in the full-length mirror. It wasn't the outfit she had envisioned, but it was good enough.

Riley slid down the stairs, nearly colliding with her parents. Lexi was adjusting Timmy's tie for him…again.

Timmy laughed. "I never thought I'd see _you, _of all people, so excited for school."

His oldest daughter shrugged. "It's middle school, Dad. This is different. How do I look?" She stepped back and twirled around. "Good enough for middle school?"

"Very mature," Lexi said appreciatively. "It's nice to see my daughter has such great fashion sense. Heaven knows I didn't when I was your age."

"I don't know…I think you look more high school," Timmy teased. "All the boys better watch out for me."

Riley laughed just as Kaylee came skipping into the room, singing at the top of her lungs, "Riley has to go to school today! Riley has to go to school today!"

"Shut – " Riley began, then noticed her mother's warning expression and continued, "Be quiet, Kaylee." Dimmsdale's middle school started earlier than the elementary school. Kaylee's first day of school wasn't for another _week._

Life wasn't fair.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to school on my way to work?" Timmy asked.

"No thanks," Riley replied, grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. "It's a beautiful day. I'll walk."

"Then you'd better get going," Lexi laughed, "if you want to get there on time."

Riley glanced at the clock and jumped up. "You're right! It's totally uncool to be late on the first day of school." She gave each of her parents a quick hug, high-fived Kaylee, and received a bear hug from Connor. But finally, after patting Hershey on the head, she was walking down the sidewalk on the way to school.

Her family crowded in the doorway to wave, but she didn't look back and see them.

It was a shame she didn't, because if she had, she probably would have seen the long, black limo that was slowly following behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So far I've gotten three reviews on this story. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it, and I hope it's as good as the first so far! Well, without further ado, please enjoy the second chapter of _Out of Sight, into Mind_!

Oh, and I feel I should mention, to avoid confusion, that the anti fairies and pixies were in jail for teaming up to take over Fairy World about a year before this story. It has nothing to do with Timmy, Lexi, Riley, or anything in this story. R&R for quick updates!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Riley and the other OCs.

Chapter 2

It was merely a coincidence that the pixies and the anti fairies happened to be cruising through Dimmsdale in a Pixies Inc. limousine the day after their release from fairy prison.

No, really.

It was.

They just hadn't been to Earth in such a long time, that they felt they should take a short trip. And of course they used the limo, since it was most likely to blend in with Earth transportation.

It was also merely a coincidence that they happened to look out the dark tinted windows when they did, and it was Head Pixie who noticed her first.

"Hey AC," he drawled in his usual monotone voice, "do you see that girl?"

Anti Cosmo, seated beside Head Pixie, glanced out the window, following his gaze. "I certainly do, HP." He turned away quickly, not giving her a second thought but wondering briefly why the head of Pixie World felt the need to mention a common Earth girl.

HP didn't like to beat around the bush. "That girl is Sanders," he stated plainly, before leaning forwards and telling Sanderson, the driver of the limousine, to slow down.

After squinting at the girl once more, Anti Cosmo let out a laugh. "Why, that is ridiculous, my rather cone-headed friend. Both Alexis and Timothy grew up years ago."

But HP wasn't giving up that easily. "Look at her, AC," he droned. "Short stature, blond hair, she looks just like Sanders. And Sanders has hybrid magic. She could easily disobey that idiot Jorgen and use her powers to stay a child."

Anti Cosmo shook his head, silently ridiculing his evil partner in crime. He opened his mouth to argue and insist that the limousine speed up, or else _some _nosy human was sure to get suspicious, when a paper fluttered out of the girl's hand, and she turned to pick it up.

They only got a short glimpse of her face, but one thing was clear, even through the tinted windows of the car.

Her eyes were bright blue.

HP and Anti Cosmo locked eyes and exchanged an evil grin. They hadn't succeeded in draining Lexi's magic the first time, but that had been over twenty years ago.

Second times the charm.

oOo

Riley was practically skipping down the street, half from the excitement of the first day of school, half because she liked the feeling of her skirt swishing behind her.

She would get to see her friends in only minutes. She hadn't seen either of them all summer. Ella, the daughter of Chester and Tootie, had been staying with her Grandpa McBadbat all summer, and CJ, the adopted son of AJ, had been visiting Africa, the country where he was born. Riley couldn't wait to see them.

Of course, school also meant putting up with Tiffany and Tyler, the spoiled twins of Trixie Tang and Remy Buxaplenty, but they were bearable and mostly left Riley and her friends alone.

Less than two blocks away from school, Riley pulled her class schedule out of her pocket to look it over one last time. Her worst fear was getting lost and therefore running in to late to class. How embarrassing.

In a sudden gust of wind, the paper was blown from her hand and fluttered to the sidewalk. Relieved that it hadn't flown farther, she leaned down and picked it up.

She hadn't taken more than two steps when a burlap sack was thrown over her head.

After a lot of thrashing around and what seemed like an eternity, Riley was dumped out of the bag and onto a cushy, actually very comfortable seat. Her arms were tied behind her back, and her legs were tied together at the ankle, and when she looked around she saw that she was in a moving vehicle. A big one.

Hearing voices beside her, she turned her head to the side to get a glimpse of her kidnappers.

Then she screamed.

Two creatures – they certainly weren't human – sat beside her. One was wearing a suit and round glasses, and its head was in the shape of a cone. Two small, square wings protruded out of its back.

Next to the cone-headed person sat a creature with dark blue skin and hair. He wore a monocle and also had wings, two little black bat wings.

Before Riley could scream again, the cone-head clapped a hand over her mouth as the blue creature said to him, speaking with a thick British accent, "See, HP? What did I tell you? Clearly not Alexis."

_Alexis? _Riley's mom's name. Thoroughly confused, she let out a muffled scream against the cone-head's hand. They ignored her.

"Of course it is, AC," cone-head replied in a voice that portrayed no emotion whatsoever. "Look at her eyes."

Her eyes? Her eyes were bright blue, just like her mother's. Wait a minute.

They thought Riley was her mother? How did they know her?

She gripped the hand covering her mouth and pried it away. "What do you freaks want from me?"

"My dear girl, may I ask who your parents are?" the blue one asked in a frighteningly polite tone for such a creature.

If Riley had been thinking, she wouldn't have answered. But instead, in a state of panic, she blurted out, "Not Timmy and Lexi Turner!" Then she groaned. "Oh, darn it."

The two kidnappers exchanged a glance. "In that case, you'll be coming with us," the cone-head said, and before Riley could protest, a strange smoke shot up her nose and into her eyes, and her world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Never thought I'd see the day that I'm writing so fast I have to _keep_ myself from uploading every day. But this story's so fun to write. I hope this writing streak stays with me this time. Make sure to read and review, and let me know in the reviews who your favorite OC in the story is. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Riley and the other OCs.

Chapter 3

"Aw! Look at her sleepin'. Ain't she just the cutest darn thing you ever did saw?"

Riley awoke to the sound of the unfamiliar voice, this time one with a very heavy Southern accent. Very unlike the soft seats she had fallen asleep on – or was she knocked out? She couldn't remember – now the ground below her was hard and cold. She was afraid to open her eyes.

"Yes, yes, my dear," the one with the British accent, the same one that had kidnapped her, replied. "But remember? This is the daughter of Alexis Sanders and Timothy Turner! Do you know what that means?"

There was a long pause, before the female answered happily, "That…it's time to go make my rats' eye casserole?"

The male sounded horrified. "No, no, my dear, ignorant wife. What it means is that this girl must have hybrid powers as well!"

Hybrid powers? Riley's eyes fluttered open in confusion. They couldn't be talking about her. She was just a normal, everyday human.

Once she propped herself up on her elbows, Riley got a full view of the two creatures in front of her. There was the same one from before, as she had guessed, and floating beside him was a female with the same blue skin and hair, along with very crooked teeth and neon pink eyes.

A shiver of fear ran through her body, and she glanced around, searching with her eyes for an exit close enough that she could make an escape without being caught.

No such luck. The only door in her line of vision was across the room, and the two floating creatures had already seen her. "Ah, finally awake, are we?" the male asked with a grim smile that showed off his two fangs.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" Riley stammered, scooting backwards, trying desperately to put as much distance as possible between herself and these strange people.

"We're gonna – " the one with the Southern accent began, but the other – apparently her husband – cut her off.

"Why don't you leave our new guest to me, and go see if Foop has made all of the necessary preparations?"

She smiled broadly, and, with a cry of, "Okie dokie!" disappeared. Riley gaped at the place she had been standing.

What _were _these creatures?

"Who are you? What do you want?" Riley asked again, and he smiled at her again, his fangs glistening.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Anti Cosmo, ruler of the anti fairies. And you would be?"

Riley barely heard the question as her mind raced. Anti Cosmo? What a strange name. What were anti fairies? Anti meant opposite…that she knew…so they were the opposite of fairies. But fairies didn't exist, right?

"Your name?" Anti Cosmo asked again.

At first, Riley clamped her mouth shut, then shrugged. What would be the harm in telling him her name? He already knew who her parents were. And, she had to admit, he didn't seem that bad. For a kidnapper. "Riley," she said at last, her voice shaky but firm.

After a few moments of silence, she slowly stood up to face him. "So. Are you gonna tell me why you decided to kidnap me out of nowhere?"

"Ah yes. Well, to be honest, Riley, we assumed you were your mother, based on your hair and eyes." At this, Riley tugged lightly on the ends of her long hair. It was blond, just like her mother's…but also streaked with brown. Her eyes were the same bright blue as Lexi's as well.

"People do tell me I look like my mom," she said softly, and he chuckled. "But wait a minute. I heard you telling that other person something about me having 'hybrid powers.' I just want to let you know that if you wanted someone with powers, you've got the wrong girl. I'm a normal person."

Anti Cosmo's chuckle turned into a full, loud laugh. Riley jumped back a bit. Then the anti fairy began to speak, as he led her over to a chair on the other side of the room. "Riley, have a seat. I have some things to explain to you."

Once she was seated, he floated in front of her, a cup of tea appearing in his hand. "Now where should I begin…oh yes! With your mother. Your parents have been keeping secrets from you, Riley, for your whole life. You are most certainly not a regular girl.

"Both of your parents grew up with miserable childhoods, so they were given _fairy godparents _to make their lives better." He spat out the words "fairy godparents" like they were vile. "I am the anti counterpart of your father's godfather, the utter imbecile Cosmo.

"You see, your mother is a fairy hybrid, and so are you. She has the ability to move objects with her mind, turn invisible, and even fly for short periods of time. She and your father have been keeping all of this a secret from you, Riley."

"They probably just wanted to protect me," she mumbled, not believing her ears and yet strangely, feeling like he was telling the truth. She was only part human? This was incredible!

Anti Cosmo shook his head in a way that implied he felt sorry for her. "What would they have to protect you from? Me?" He laughed in a way that showed he found that utterly ridiculous. "No, my dear. They were hiding your true identity from you because they didn't want you to be able to have the fun that they had when they were your age. They've been hiding multiple secrets from you."

Riley's head was spinning with all of this new information. "Maybe you're telling the truth. But maybe you're not. How do I know you're not making this up?"

"Stand up," he instructed, and when she was standing, he floated forward and tapped her on the head with a black wand, sending dark sparkles floating around her to the ground.

Less than five seconds later, Riley was floating in midair, her hands glowing light pink. "Whoa!" she cried. "How did you do that?"

"_I _didn't do anything, Riley," he insisted. "I just gave your magic the extra push that it needed to unlock. You're doing this all on your own." He smiled a bit wickedly.

Riley didn't notice. "Wow! You were right! I really _am _a fairy hybrid!" She danced in midair for a moment, then stopped short. "How do I get down?"

"Picture a brick," he told her with a shrug, and she filled her mind with such an image. Immediately, she dropped to the ground. He instructed her next to snap her fingers. The second she did, her hands stopped glowing. "See?"

"Wow," Riley breathed again, feeling light-headed. "I can't believe this. So my parents really were hiding all of this from me? All these years…I can't believe they never told me about any of this."

Anti Cosmo shook his head, his expression taking on one of disdain. "You don't want to live with parents like that, who don't trust you and keep secrets from you, do you?"

She shook her head uncertainly. "No…"

"Then how about I make you a deal? _I'll _show you how to use your powers, if _you _live with my wonderful wife, son, and I here."

"What about my parents?"

"Don't worry about them. I have magic, Riley. They'll simply think you're at a sleepover at a friend's house every night…you do have friends, correct?"

"Yes!" Riley replied, stunned that such a question would be asked.

"Your mother and father will suspect nothing," Anti Cosmo assured her, a glint appearing in his eye. He snapped his fingers, as if a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Do you have any siblings?"

Riley opened her mouth, then closed it. What if he decided to bring Kaylee and Connor here too? Anti Cosmo seemed nice enough to her, but her siblings were too young to understand. She couldn't let him take them from their parents, especially her four-year-old brother!

"No," she said after a pause. "It's just me."

"Excellent." He flicked his wand, then gestured for Riley to follow him out the door. "Then allow me to show you your new room."

Author's Note: Yes, I know that Anti Cosmo's being nice to her (except for when he's tricking her into thinking her parents never cared about her). That's just to get Riley to trust him. His true colors will show, don't worry! R&R!

Review Corner:

Girlpandagreenlime: Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you like the story. I don't see similarities between our stories except that they're about the main character getting kidnapped. Not very specific. :/

Your fav nightmare: Haha, I was obsessed with Pikachu when I was younger. He's so cute! Thanks for reviewing.

FairlyOddFreak: Thanks for your review! Maybe I'll write that story someday…or maybe you can, if you want!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Riley and the other OCs.

Chapter 4

Kaylee knew something was wrong the second she left her friend's house that afternoon and began walking home.

She could feel it.

Though the thing was, there was really nothing that could possibly be worrying her. Her mother was at home with Riley, whom had gotten home a few hours ago from her first day of middle school, her father was at work, and Connor was at preschool. Everyone in her family was exactly where they were supposed to be.

Unless that bad thing she was feeling had to do with her. Alarmed at this thought, Kaylee began to run, glad that her friend Maya's house was only a block away from her own home. She reached her house without incident, however, and she flung open the door with a shout of, "_Mom! Riley! I'm home!"_

"Hi sweetie," Lexi said, smiling as she greeted Kaylee at the door. "Did you have a nice time at Maya's?"

"Yep," her daughter answered with a grin, peering around her mother as she yanked off her sneakers. "Where's Riley?"

Lexi shot her a confused look. "Riley's not home, Kaylee. She's sleeping over at her friend Ella's house tonight, remember?"

"No…" Kaylee was _sure _that Riley had never mentioned that. In fact, she was pretty sure Riley had promised to tell Kaylee about all the dangers of middle school that very night. And to add insult to injury, the nervous feeling in her stomach was growing.

"Well, come on into the kitchen," Lexi said, leading the way. "I made some chocolate chip cookies today for Connor's little preschool party tomorrow and have some extras. I thought you might want one."

"Oh boy!" Kaylee cried, rushing after her mother and practically leaping into her seat at the table. Her mother's cookies were the best. Once she had devoured three cookies, the thought of her older sister sprung back into her mind, and she turned to her mother quizzically. "I'm pretty sure Riley didn't say anything about sleeping over at Ella's."

Lexi shrugged. "Of course she did. She's there now, in fact."

Kaylee opened her mouth to argue further, then shut it. What was the point? Adults always won these kinds of arguments. So instead, she pushed back her chair and, as she headed into her room, decided to do a little investigating herself.

Mostly because the stupid worried feeling was still nagging at her.

Kaylee had read enough mysteries to know that the best places to search for clues were the basement and the attic. Unfortunately, in the books, the basements were always dark and creepy. The Turner's basement, on the other hand, was heated and comfortable.

So to the attic it was.

Grabbing her black detectives fedora from her bedpost, Kaylee snuck into the hallway and into the attic, making sure to pull the steps up after her – wouldn't want her mother to get suspicious.

The attic, much unlike the finished basement, was filled with damp spots, dusty boxes, and cobwebs. Kaylee shuddered and got to work.

After nearly half an hour, almost every box had been opened, and Kaylee was stumped. Most of them were filled with old photographs and junk her parents didn't need but also didn't want to get rid of. Nothing very clue-like.

In fact, the contents of the attic was so boring that she was just about to give up when she noticed one more box in the corner, one that she hadn't searched through. With a shrug and a whisper of, "Why not?" Kaylee carefully pulled the box closer to her…

And caught a glimpse of something clear and shiny.

Feeling around behind the box, her hands gripped something dusty but smooth, and she pulled it towards her. Turning it over in her hand, it appeared to be a small piece of glass, which she wiped clean and held up to her eye.

At first, her reflection stared back at her. She blinked at it. Oh, well. Not a clue after all. Just a broken piece of mirror or something.

But then the image changed. It blurry and disfigured until it was an entirely new picture altogether.

Instead of Kaylee's confused face looking back at her, the picture in the mirror was all blue and black. It looked to be some kind of world, with black grass and a dark blue sky. The entire situation was entirely spooky, and Kaylee was just about to put the glass down, race out of the attic, and pretend nothing had ever happened when the impossible happened.

She got sucked in.

oOo

Lexi didn't particularly know what Kaylee was doing up in her room that had been keeping her so quiet, but she didn't question it. It was nice to enjoy some peace and quiet for once.

She didn't think much of it when her daughter didn't reply when Lexi called up to her that she was going to pick up Connor from daycare and would be back in approximately eight minutes. Kaylee often had her music turned up too loud to hear.

Exactly eight minutes and twenty seconds later, Lexi returned with her four-year-old son and called upstairs, "Kaylee, we're back!"

No response.

"Kaylee!" Lexi yelled up again, and Connor joined in with his special nickname for his sister, "Kay-Kay!"

Still nothing.

Sighing, Lexi rolled her eyes and climbed the stairs. She poked her head into Kaylee's bedroom, only to find it empty.

Kaylee was gone.

Lexi immediately took a deep breath and tried not to panic. So what if she wasn't in her room? That didn't necessarily mean she was gone, right? But after a thorough search of the rest of the house, the truth was undeniable.

Kaylee was not anywhere to be found, and Lexi was about to go insane. She picked up Connor and sat him on the kitchen counter, where she stood next to him, phone in hand, and called the McBadbats'. Kaylee had seemed so confused about Riley's sleepover plans earlier. Maybe she had decided to go over and make sure her older sister was okay.

"Hello?" Tootie's voice rang through the phone loud and clear.

Lexi would've smiled at the sound of her old friend's voice if she hadn't been on the verge of freaking out. "Hi, Tootie. This is Lexi."

"Oh, hi Lexi! What a surprise. How are you?" Tootie replied happily, and Lexi frowned. A surprise? How could this be a surprise?  
>"Well, I'm not too good. Kaylee's just disappeared, and I was wondering if she might be over at your house to check up on Riley."<p>

There was a long pause on the other end, and finally Tootie spoke, sounding extremely confused. "Riley? Riley's not here."

Now it was Lexi's turn to remain silent. Stunned, she managed to stammer out after a few moments, "W-what? But I thought she was having a sleepover with Ella tonight…"

"No…she's not here. And neither is Kaylee." Now Tootie sounded concerned. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing, nothing," Lexi choked out, panic rising in her chest. "I'll let you know if I need your help. I'd better call Timmy." She hung up and let out a panicked sob. Connor looked up from the wooden spoon he was turning over in his hands.

"Where are Kay-Kay and Rie?" he asked innocently, his blue eyes masking worry.

Lexi shook her head as she dialed Timmy's work number. "I don't know, sweetie. But we'll find them, don't worry." This was the bad part about having a four-year-old. Even in the middle of a crisis, you had to remain calm for their sake.

Timmy answered on the first ring. "Turner and Perry Law Office, Timothy Turner speaking."

"Timmy!"

"Hi, honey," Timmy said, his voice changing from stern and official back to his normal tone. "What's wrong? You sound strange."

Lexi took a deep breath before speaking the words that left a bitter taste in her mouth. "Our daughters are missing."

Author's Note: And the plot thickens! Next chapter we'll get back to Riley, and after that we'll see what happened to Kaylee. Remember to R&R, and now it's time for the Review Corner!

FairlyOddFreak: Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad your little cousin likes it! That's great to hear, since FOP is a kids' show.

Girlpandagreenlime: Thanks for your review! I did take your last review the wrong way, and I'm sorry for the miscommunication between us. And you'd better start writing again! I miss that story.

Your fav nightmare: Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad you like the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Riley and the other OCs.

Chapter 5

"This is…nice…" Riley stood in the doorway of her new bedroom, with Anti Cosmo floating slightly behind her. "It's kind of…dark, though."

"Of course it is!" he chuckled. "This is Anti Fairy World. You wouldn't expect it to be _colorful, _would you?"

Riley shot a glance out the open window, at the dark sky, dark ground, and dark…everything. "No…I guess not. But, I mean, I'm going to be staying here. Can I at least give it a little color?"

Anti Cosmo sighed as though she had asked him to go climb a mountain. "Very well. Do what you want."

For a moment, Riley stared at him. "Well? Can't you use your magic to conjure up some pink walls or something?"

He burst into sudden, almost maniacal laughter that startled Riley into taking a few steps back. "Oh, Riley! Why, as an anti fairy, I certainly cannot produce _color! _But _you _can."

"What are you talking about?"

"With your fairy powers," he sighed in an exasperated tone. "Light up your hands, do you remember how?"

"Yes," she said, and did as instructed. Once her hands were glowing pink, he instructed her to place her hand on the gray wall. She did so, and immediately, every wall in the room was light pink. "Wow!"

He smiled, and his fangs glistened. "Precisely. Unfortunately, as your element is pink, you can only turn things pink. Is that enough _color _for you?"

"Hold on," she told him, and placed her palms carefully on the black bedspread on the bed in the corner. It turned hot pink, and she beamed. "Cool!" She took a seat on the bed, pulled her knees up to her chest, and stared at the anti fairy in front of her.

He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, but before he could speak, she shot a question his way. "How long am I going to be staying here? Two weeks? Three? A month is really the longest I could stay; I do have to get back to school sometime. I didn't even get to my first day yet."

Anti Cosmo gaped at her. "No, actually – "

She cut him off, rambling on. "I mean, I don't see why you had to make my parents think I'm going to a sleepover. I'm sure they'd be okay with me staying here for a few weeks. You said you know them. And you seem pretty nice to me. My parents are cool – they'd be alright with it, as long as I caught up on my schoolwork and everything."

"Riley, I don't think you understand," he finally managed to contradict her, his strong British accent making him sound sincere and trustworthy. "When we made the deal, it was for a lifetime commitment. You will be living with my anti fairy family and me for the rest of your life. We went over that earlier, didn't we?"

For a few seconds, all she could do was stare at him, open-mouthed. Finally, she managed to choke out, "W-what? No! The deal's off, then! I can't stay here forever, are you crazy? I want to go home! Now!"

Despite her almost hysterical tone, Anti Cosmo remained completely calm. He placed a dark blue hand on her shoulder with a smile, though his eyes flashed in warning. "Riley, once you make a deal in Anti Fairy World, the deal is sealed. You agreed to stay here. And I'm afraid that there is no going back."

This was completely untrue, of course. But Riley didn't have to know that.

She believed him, as he suspected she would, and nodded reluctantly. "Oh. Well. Are you sure there's no way out? I can't see my family ever again?" Her blue eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

If Anti Cosmo had actually had a heart, he may have felt sorry for the girl. But anti fairies, in fact, are pretty much heartless creatures, so he felt no emotion towards her whatsoever. "No. No possible way."

Riley bit her lip and nodded again, sighing in defeat; she was a sensible girl, and she knew when to stop arguing. This was her fault, really – she shouldn't have agreed to the deal in the first place. She should have demanded that he take her back to Earth.

But the thought of her fairy magic, and learning how to use it, had been so intriguing. So fascinating. At the time, she hadn't been thinking correctly. If she had been, she certainly would've asked more questions. And why did Anti Cosmo seem to skip around the topic of her parents?

She decided to ask him this directly. She needed answers. "Anti Cosmo?"

He had floated for the door while she had been lost in thought, but now he turned upon hearing her voice. "Yes?"

Riley took a deep, shuddering breath. "How do you know my parents?"

He turned around fully, and she could have sworn she saw a glint of anger pass through his neon green eyes. But she blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, he was staring at her with a contemplative expression, so she assumed that she imagined it.

"I believe I already explained this to you," he said softly. "I am the anti counterpart of your father's imbecile godfather."

"No. That's not what I meant." Riley stood up. "So you're the counter…whatever of Dad's godfather. What's that have to do with my parents? Why don't you seem to like them?"

Anti Cosmo, for a good few moments, said nothing. His mouth was slightly agape, as if he couldn't believe that she would ask such a thing. Then he closed his mouth, opened it again, cleared his throat, and replied hastily, "There is a limit to what I will tell you, Riley, no matter if you live here now or not. Now, it's getting late. I suggest you get to bed. We will start your magic training tomorrow."

Riley swallowed the growing lump in her throat and nodded mutely. She knew better than to argue. And she had known him for only a few hours. Or, at least, that's how long it seemed. She actually had no idea how much time had passed since she had been kidnapped.

"Good night," Anti Cosmo said a bit sharply before floating out of her small new bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

Alone in the dark room, Riley let out a sigh and pulled the pink covers up to her chin. Her final thought before she fell into a light sleep was of Connor in his superhero costume.

oOo

"I've always thought how awful it would be to lose one child, but _two? _Why us?"

Lexi was hysterical, and she knew it. That didn't mean she was about to calm down, however. Her two daughters were somewhere in the world, possibly with some horrible kidnapper. She had a right to be hysterical.

"Lexi, there's nothing more we can do." Timmy entered the kitchen and placed the phone back on its cradle. "I just called the city police. They said that they'd send out some officers and scour the city for them."

"Nothing else we can do?" she repeated, feeling a chill race down her spine. "Of course there's something we can do! We can go out and look for them ourselves, can't we?"

"See, even when you're scared out of your mind, you have better ideas than me," her husband said with a weak attempt a smile. He was talking in a much calmer tone than she was, but his voice shook and he was considerably paler.

The two parents raced for the front door, only to skid to a stop and race back to the kitchen. Lexi scooped up Connor, who looked rather confused as to what was going on, and they ran out the door, calling the names of their daughters as they went.

Author's Note: So sorry for the long wait! I've had musical practice every night all week, and this was the first time I could really sit down and write. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to get some more reviews. Remember, the more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to write more!

Oh, and I didn't look this over for spelling/grammar errors. I hope it's okay.

Review Corner:

FairlyOddFreak: I'm glad you like Kaylee; she's one of my favorite OCs as well. She's actually named after Caylee Anthony, since I created her around that time, but I altered her name a bit so it could be short for Katherine. Don't worry, you'll see more of Kaylee next chapter!

Your fav nightmare: Really? Wow. I've never seen anything like that in a movie, book, or anything. And I'm sorry, but I don't know what WWE is…though it's probably something really obvious and when you tell me I'm going to be really embarrassed…ha. Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Riley and the other OCs.

Chapter 6

Kaylee hit the ground with such force that the wind was knocked out of her. Gasping for breath, she managed to pull herself to her feet, rubbing her tailbone and grimacing in pain.

She picked up the piece of mirror, which had fallen on the ground next to her, and squinted at it. Her startled reflection stared back at her. Her gaze shifted from the small glass shard in her hand to the world around her. It was the exact image that had appeared in the mirror only seconds ago.

Maybe the glass could send her back home. Maybe it was a two-way transporter. Kaylee held it up to her face and stared at her own, small reflection. "Send me back home," she commanded, loudly and clearly, but nothing happened.

"I want to go back home, to Dimmsdale!" she said louder, articulating every syllable, then sighed and tucked the piece of mirror into her pocket. The stupid thing could come in handy later, even if it wasn't working now.

Now Kaylee really took in her surroundings, and the reality sunk in. She was stuck here. The object that had gotten her here apparently couldn't get her home.

Great.

At least there was no one around. Maybe this place – wherever she was – was deserted. Then she could find a way to –

"Hey, you!" Kaylee whirled around at the sound of the gruff voice, and held in a scream at the sight she saw. Two…creatures were floating – _floating?_ – towards her. They both had dark blue skin and wore all black clothing. In fact, they fit the exact color scheme of the rest of this place. And they looked angry.

Most people would have screamed and possibly ran for their lives. But Kaylee was smart for an eight year old. If she screamed, they would know she didn't belong. And she had to act like she belonged.

So when she replied, she tried to match his growling tone. "What do you want?"

"You ain't an anti fairy," the first of the two, the one who had spoken before, growled. Kaylee frowned slightly. What was an anti fairy?

"Um, yes I am," she said uncertainly, figuring that it would be best to deny all accusations.

"Yeah, of course she is," the second one chimed in, in an even deeper and more threatening tone than the first. "Look." He pointed one stubby dark blue finger at her blue shirt, then at the black detective's hat. Kaylee had forgotten that she was wearing it. "She's wearing black and blue, you idiot."

"That don't prove nothing," the first shot back.

"Sure it does," the second replied, his voice growing louder. "Blue and black. Anti fairy colors."

The first snarled back something that Kaylee didn't quite understand, and before she could blink, the two strange blue-skinned creatures in front of her were face-to-face, yelling at the top of their lungs.

While they were distracted, Kaylee thought fast. She could run, but there were probably more around, and most likely some that were smarter than these two.

But then it hit her. Maybe it wasn't just a scary coincidence that she had been transported here on the day of her older sister's disappearance. Maybe, just maybe, Riley was _here. _And maybe it was up to Kaylee to find her.

The only problem was, she had no idea where to start.

Her mind racing, she screamed above their fighting, "_Hey! Excuse me!"_

The two creatures stopped arguing immediately and turned to her. Before either of them could speak, she continued, "See, the thing is, I really _am _a…" What did the one say they were called again? Aha! "Anti fairy. I'm just in my…human…disguise."

The anti fairies in front of her nodded as if that made perfect sense. "Off torturing some humans," the one said appreciatively, "to prepare for Friday the thirteenth?"

"Um. Sure." Kaylee gulped. Torturing humans? That didn't sound good. "Um, I'm actually wondering if either of you know someone – " She took a deep breath. "Someone named Riley Turner?"

Two pairs of bright red eyes lit up at the name, and Kaylee's breath caught in her throat. "You mean that human Anti Cosmo's taken in?" the larger one asked, and Kaylee nodded frantically. "Yeah, she's up in his castle." He pointed in the correct direction, and she forced a smile.

"Than – " she began, before realizing that, judging by the fact that they tortured humans, anti fairies most likely wouldn't go around saying "thank you." "Right," she said instead, in her deepest, most menacing voice, and pushed past them. She made sure that they were out of sight before breaking into a run, straight for the castle that loomed in the distance.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the super long wait! I've been swamped with musical practices every night, along with homework and all that jazz. I really didn't think I'd get a chance to finish this tonight, but the ensemble was let out early (hurrah!), so I decided to get this posted. Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to end the chapter at this point and couldn't think of how to extend it. I hope it's worth it! I hope you enjoy, and remember to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or any of its characters. I only own Riley and the other OCs.

Chapter 7

Riley awoke with a start the next morning, and glanced with horror from the hot pink bedspread, to the light pink walls, to the rest of the dark furniture, and finally to the dark blue sky outside.

Where _was _she?

Oh. Kidnapped.

Anti fairies.

Fairy hybrid.

Right.

Riley swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up with a sigh. For the first time, genuine homesickness flooded through her. What were her parents doing right now? They probably hadn't slept all night. They had probably called the police and were waiting by the phone. They were probably worried sick about her…

Guilt was just beginning to replace the homesickness when Riley remembered what Anti Cosmo had done the day before. Her parents thought that she was sleeping over at a friend's house…every night. And, of course, since they had been brainwashed, they wouldn't think it was odd at all.

The faces of her family appeared, one by one, in her mind, and she shook her head to clear it. It wouldn't help to get all depressed about them now; today was her first day of training, and she had to find Anti Cosmo.

But first…she had to change her clothes. Smoothing down her shirt, Riley saw that she was still wearing her first day of school clothes from the day before. Maybe there would be something in her bedroom to wear.

Crossing to the black wardrobe in the corner, Riley swung it open and stared at the clothes inside. They were very drab; all in shades of black and dark blue, like everything else here. Definitely not something that Riley would associate herself with.

Feeling especially grateful for her powers, she snapped her fingers and her hand lit up light pink, just the same as it had previously. She touched her finger gingerly to the dark blue shirt and waited…but nothing happened.

"Come on!" she growled, and pressed her entire hand to the stiff fabric. Still nothing. But why wouldn't it work? She had been able to turn her _walls _pink only yesterday! Shouldn't a shirt be simple?

But time was ticking, and Riley's stomach grumbled with hunger. With a sigh, she changed into the awful dark blue shirt and black pants. The shirt itched all over, and the pants were too tight, and Riley shot one last, wistful glance at her bright pink tank top, folded neatly on the bed, before exiting her bedroom into the hallway.

She knew where the stairs were from the night before, but still walked down them carefully, as most of them were cracked and looked like they could break under her weight.

Once she got to the bottom of the stairs, Riley gazed down the long hallway at the many doors, unsure of where to go. If this was a normal place, she would simply open every one until she found any trace of food.

But this…was kind of creepy. It was so dark and dreary, and if these creatures called anti fairies existed, who's to say that other monsters – much scarier than Anti Cosmo – didn't lurk right behind some of these doors? Riley shuddered at the thought and moved cautiously down the dark hallway.

Every door was closed, and she didn't dare get close to any of them. She stayed in the center of the hallway, hands clasped in front of her, head bent but eyes searching.

At last, as she neared the end of the hall, she found one of the doors to be slightly ajar. Voices were floating into the hallway from behind it. Curious, Riley crept towards the door and pressed herself against the wall, straining to hear without being seen.

The first voice that spoke was expressionless, monotone even. "So all is well?"

"Yes," the second voice replied, speaking with a distinct British accent. Riley held in a gasp. _Anti Cosmo. _Should she really be spying on him like this? No, she decided instantly. She shouldn't be. She should get up right now and try to find the kitchen.

But her feet remained rooted to the floor, and she slid silently down the hall until she was squatting, her ear turned to the door. Anti Cosmo continued to speak. "The girl is asleep as we speak."

"And she now knows of her fairy powers?"

"She used them for the first time yesterday."

"Excellent," the monotone voice said, though it was impossible to tell from his tone whether he really found it excellent at all.

"We start training today," Anti Cosmo continued smugly. "She seems to trust me now…she thinks I'm actually doing this because I _care _about her!" He chuckled, and the other person joined in, though his laugh was equally as emotionless as his words.

Riley's back stiffened, and her hands gripped the dusty carpet. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He didn't really care about her? Then…why was he doing this? She leaned further back, pressing her ear against the wall so hard it hurt. She had to know.

"How did you convince her to trust you?" the monotone creature inquired, and Anti Cosmo chuckled again.

"I told her that her parents had been lying to her all this time; about her powers, about their fairy godparents, and that _they _were the ones who did not really care about her." Riley could almost picture his smirk. "But I'll tell you this, HP…this girl is _much _more gullible than her parents. Keeping her here will be a cinch."

"How long do you think it will take until her powers are fully developed?"

"She's already come a long way," Anti Cosmo said coolly. "I suspect that she'll be rather well-trained in a few days or so. In the meantime, start composing a ransom letter to send to Timothy and Alexis. Once they come to rescue their daughter, we'll have double the hybrid magic."

"Second times the charm," the emotionless voice agreed, and more laughter followed.

Riley inched away from the door, not wanting to hear more. She had heard enough. Anti Cosmo wanted her for her powers, not because he actually cared about her. And he was having his accomplice – whoever he was – write a ransom note to send to her parents. And even worse, they wanted her mother's powers too!

This was awful. Riley mentally kicked herself. How could she have been so stupid as to fall for Anti Cosmo's kind attitude towards her? How could she not have seen that he was lying?

But his explanations had all sounded so…sincere. So…meaningful.

_So true._

Riley stumbled through the set of double doors at the end of the hallway, right into what appeared to be the kitchen. Suddenly, she wasn't so hungry anymore.

A sense of determination had set over her, replacing her hunger. She had to get out of here. She had to get back to Earth. She had to warn her family.

And she had to do it _soon._

Author's Note: Well, here it is! Chapter seven has arrived! Sorry for the long wait (again), but I still have the same excuse – musical practice has taken over, and this was the only day I could get any writing done. I didn't get a chance to spellcheck this – so I hope it's not littered with mistakes!

I hope you enjoyed reading, and please drop me a review! The more reviews, the faster I update! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Riley and the other OCs.

Chapter 8

"I'm sorry to report that neither of your daughters have been found, Mrs. Turner. We have all of our officers searching the town, and we've alerted neighboring towns as well. We're doing everything we can. I will have someone contact you in the morning, or as soon as more information is uncovered."

"Thank you, officer," Lexi sighed, watching the chief of police walk back down their walkway and into the squad car that was parked in front of their house. She headed back into the kitchen, exhausted, to find Timmy and Connor waiting.

"Where are Rie and Kay?" Connor asked, his large blue eyes wide. "Police find them?"

"No, sweetie," Lexi admitted, running a hand through her hair in frustration. She, Timmy, and Connor had drove all over town, searching in every shop, knocking on every door, driving down every street, to no avail. It seemed as if Riley and Kaylee had been snatched out of thin air.

Now it was nearly midnight, and both parents were exhausted. They had tried to convince Connor multiple times to please, _please _let them put him to bed, as midnight was not an acceptable time for a four year old to be awake, but he had replied that as long as his sisters were gone, he was staying awake.

Timmy and Lexi weren't about to argue; actually, they were both secretly glad that he was with them. Neither parent wanted their son out of their sight…they certainly didn't want Connor going missing as well.

oOo

Riley didn't stop running until she reached her room. She shut the door behind her and flung herself onto the pink bed sheets. Anti Cosmo had been lying to her all of this time? But he had seemed so genuine…

There was only one thing to do, really. Confront him about it. Riley considered for one fleeting moment running away, but remembered what Anti Cosmo had told her the day before: Once the deal was made, there was no backing out.

The thought didn't occur to her that he had been lying about that as well. She was too angry to think reasonably.

Yes, confronting him would be the only solution.

The only problem was…Riley didn't like confrontation. In fact, she avoided it whenever possible. Oh, why wasn't her little sister Kaylee here? Kaylee would have walked right up to Anti Cosmo and whoever he had been talking to and began yelling. Riley knew that her mother would have done the same thing.

Why couldn't she be so outgoing?

Riley slumped down on the bed, her head in her hands. Her brain was hurting with confusion. What should she do? She couldn't just keep on living here, with someone who wanted to suck out her magic. For a moment, Riley wondered what that would do to her. Would she die without her magic? Probably not, but she didn't want to find out.

Peering out of her bedroom and down the hallway, she noticed several anti fairy guards patrolling the doorways. Riley hadn't been aware of them before, but now one thing was clear: Escape was not an option.

It seemed like confrontation was the only way to go.

Taking a deep breath, Riley exited her room and walked stiffly down the hallway. She found Anti Cosmo in the kitchen, sitting at the table and sipping tea. "Ah, Riley. Finally awake, I see."

Riley put her hands on her hips, trying her best to glower at him. "I know what you're up to," she said, and could hear her voice wavering. Darn it.

For the briefest of moments, Anti Cosmo looked a bit anxious. But then she blinked, and he was back to smiling at her, his fangs glistening. "Why, I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about."

Outraged at his denial, she stepped closer. "I heard you, a little while ago, in the room down the hall. You were talking to someone with a toneless voice. And you were talking about my powers, and my mom's. You don't care about me at all…you just want my magic." Her voice was still shaking, though with anger now instead of nerves.

Anti Cosmo was still smiling, though Riley couldn't understand why. Shouldn't he be frantically trying to explain what she had heard? "Oh, Riley. It seems that you've figured out my plan. I certainly underestimated you; you're every bit as cunning as your parents. Now, as I suspect you're not going to stay here voluntarily, I suppose it is time to activate the security system."

"Security system?" Riley repeated, backing up a few steps. She didn't like the sound of that.

He floated over to a discolored panel on the wall near the stove and placed his hand on it. It immediately flipped over to reveal a large red button, which he pressed. Red, flashing lights lit up the dark room, and a wailing siren sounded.

One thought flashed through Riley's mind: _Run._

She turned on her heel and took off, through the doors of the kitchen. She could see a door at the very end of the hallway. Hoping that it would lead out of the castle, she put on a burst of speed.

But just as she was passing her bedroom, an invisible force seemed to pull her straight through the door. She landed on the bed, rubbing her back, before jumping back up and grabbing the doorknob. But no matter how hard she pulled, the door would not budge

Riley flopped back down on her bed with a sigh. Why did she have to go and confront Anti Cosmo about all of this? Why hadn't she just ignored what she had heard and tried to escape later? Then all of this wouldn't have happened.

Now all she could do was sit and wait, as the door seemed to be sealed shut, and there were no windows in the room.

Riley was trapped.

Author's Note: Well, here it is, finally. This should be the last of the infrequent updates, as long as I don't run out of inspiration, as now the musical's over. I may be able to get an update up next weekend, though my birthday's on Thursday, and I'm not sure when my family's coming over, so we'll see.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next week we'll get back to Kaylee. I'd really like it if all of you reading this would drop me a review. Did you guys know there's a way to tell how many people are reading this? There is. So I know! Mwahahaha. Anyway, remember to R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Riley and the other OCs.

Chapter 9

Getting through the front doors of the castle was easy.

Maybe too easy.

Admittedly, Kaylee had been expecting some sort of alarm, maybe, or even guards. But the doors had not only been unguarded, but unlocked as well, and she had slipped right inside.

The thought that maybe this was a little _too _easy never crossed her mind in her haste to find Riley. Now that Kaylee knew that her older sister was here, a new sense of determination had replaced the anxiety and fear: Now she had a mission.

Making sure that her black detective hat was still perched firmly on her head (it had saved her once today; who's to say it wouldn't save her again?), Kaylee crept down the first hallway she encountered, shuddering slightly at the cold and darkness of the place.

It _was _extremely creepy, with dirty black tiles and dark blue, cracked walls. And the farther she walked, the more scared she became. Her determination was dwindling – this place could be gigantic, for all Kaylee knew. And Riley could be behind any one of these doors.

No one seemed to be around, so after a moment of standing still and listening for any sound of life, Kaylee called out tentatively, "Riley?" Then she tensed, waiting.

No response. She cleared her throat, gathered her courage, and called out again, louder this time, "Riley!" Her voice echoed down the long hallway, and Kaylee squeezed her eyes shut, cringing. If anyone was lurking nearby, now they would know that she was here. Had she just made a big mistake?

For a few minutes, it seemed like no one had heard Kaylee's shout. Maybe this hallway was unoccupied. Maybe no one had heard.

Kaylee was just starting to feel better when a growling sound filled her ears, coming from behind. She whirled around, heat pounding in her chest, and saw them.

They were dogs, clearly, but not normal dogs. For one thing, they were the largest dogs she had ever seen – more like bears, really. And they were dark blue, with blazing red eyes and black spiked collars.

And they didn't look very happy.

"Nice doggies…good doggies…" Kaylee whispered, her throat tightening with fear. "Please don't me." They advanced, and letting go of all reason, she found her voice, screamed, and ran for it.

She could hear them chasing her, though she didn't dare glance over her shoulder to make sure. She was unfamiliar with this place, and had to keep her eyes on what was in front of her. After turning several corners with nowhere to go but straight ahead, Kaylee could feel her energy winding down, as a nasty pain in her side emerged.

At one point, one of the dogs grabbed at the back of her shirt, and tried to yank her back. Screaming, Kaylee lunged forwards, tripping over her own feet, but successfully shaking the dog loose. She had never been so scared in her life.

At last, she turned yet another corner and noticed an open door several feet away. She contemplated running past it, and trying to find an exit, but at the last minute, dove sideways into the room, and yanked the door shut behind her, just in time: The door slammed in the dogs' faces.

Kaylee sunk to the floor, gazing around. The room was unoccupied, thankfully, and was empty, aside from a few dusty boxes stacked into a corner. It was very dark in there, however, as there were no windows. After a few moments of groping around in the dark, she found the light switch and the room was bathed in light.

With a relieved sigh, she slunk back down to the ground, with her back against the wall. She then checked herself for injuries. She didn't seem to be harmed, though a piece of her shirt had been ripped off.

The only downside to this situation was that she could still hear the dogs growling on the other side of the door.

Well. This was great. She was trapped in a small room, with the only means of escaping blocked by a few vicious, giant dogs.

So far, her plan was going just _awesome._

oOo

A letter had appeared on the Turners doorstep. It hadn't been there five minutes ago, it was unsigned, and a sparkling blue dust sprinkled from it when Timmy picked it up and brought it inside.

"Lexi, look what was on our doorstep," he called, walking into the living room, where Lexi was watching Connor build a block tower with a black expression.

"What's that?" she asked, taking the envelope from him as he sat down next to her. Connor looked up from his blocks expectantly.

"Is it a present? For me?"

"No, honey," Lexi said slowly, carefully opening the envelope and pulling out a folded letter.

Timmy unfolded it and read it aloud:

_Dear Timothy and Alexis Turner,_

_ I suppose you have been wondering where your only daughter, Riley, has been. I am writing to you, after all of these years, to tell you that we, the anti fairies, have her in our possession. Do not worry; she is perfectly safe, and I have revealed her fairy magic to her. She is getting quite good at her powers, admittedly. It is a shame that they will be drained from her in such a short time._

_ That's right, Alexis and Timothy. I am going to drain young Riley's magic, the same way I almost drained yours, Alexis, when you were her age. If you wish to see her alive again, I suggest you both find a way to get to Anti Fairy World. And Alexis, you will willingly give up your powers to us, the anti fairies, of you will never see your daughter again._

_ Signed, Anti Cosmo, Evil Genius._

Timmy stopped reading, and looked up. He and Lexi locked eyes, and gasped in unison, "Anti Cosmo has Riley."

oOo

Riley had been lying on her bed, which she really didn't consider to be _her _bed anymore, crying, for at least an hour. There wasn't a clock in the room, so she couldn't tell exactly how long it had been.

But then a faint scream reached her ears, and Riley raised her head, brow furrowed. That was a very familiar scream.

No, she reasoned, it couldn't be Kaylee. Kaylee was far away, back home on Earth, safe with their parents and Connor, wondering where Riley could be.

But still…

With a sigh, Riley stood up and stretched, before pulling once again on the door. It still would not budge. Not that she had been expecting it to or anything.

No, Riley had come to terms long ago with the fact that she was trapped in here, until either someone decided to come and take her to her doom, or until she finally starved. Neither possibility was very appealing.

She flopped back down on her bed, her hunger draining her energy. An awful feeling of hopelessness filled her heart. There was absolutely nothing she could do.

"Ah, you must be Riley Turner."

Author's Note: Finally it's done! I feel like I always say that at the end of every chapter, but it's true. Sorry for the long wait (again). I had major writer's block. Hopefully it's gone now. Anyway, I've passed twenty reviews, and that's all thanks to you guys! Thank you so much, I'm glad you all like this story!

Chapter ten should be up within the next few weeks. Remember to R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Riley and the other OCs.

Chapter 10

_"Ah, you must be Riley Turner."_

Riley snapped her head up with a gasp, her heart hammering in her chest. In front of her floated a small creature – obviously male – with turquoise hair and eyes hidden behind thin, circular glasses. He was the same size as an anti fairy, though his skin was the same color as Riley's, instead of dark blue, and his wings resembled those of a dragonfly.

If he wasn't an anti fairy…

"You – you're a fairy!" she exclaimed, jumping off of the bed and trying not to stare at him. Before today, she would have been afraid of fairies – that was before she realized that anti fairies were the evil ones. But now that she knew the truth about anti fairies, she figured that fairies were most likely good creatures.

"Why yes I am," the fairy replied in a highly dignified, yet kind, tone. "How nice to meet you, Riley. My name is Astrono Rains. You may call me Astro."

"Hi, Astro," Riley greeted him, before the reality of this sunk in. "Wait a minute. How do you know my name? How did you find me here? Can you help me get out?"

Astro chuckled. "Quite a lot of questions, young Riley. I will start with your first one. I know your name, Riley, because I was good friends with your mother, Lexi, when she was your age. In fact, she was my protégé, back when she first discovered her own fairy powers."

"Wow," Riley commented, genuinely amazed. Her parents sure had gotten around when they were kids.

"As for the question of how I found you, simple. I control the weather patterns of the universe, and happened to be passing over Anti Fairy World when I came across two rather unintelligent anti fairies. They were discussing the capture of a human girl named Riley Turner, whom was residing in the castle belonging to Anti Cosmo. I recognized your name, as your mother and I had been in contact shortly after you were born, and I managed to infiltrate the security that the anti fairies had applied to the castle, and here I am."

"You sure speak in big words," was the first thought that occurred to Riley, but she resisted the urge to tell him this, as she thought they might offend Astro. And that was the last thing she wanted to do.

But he merely paused before going on, not waiting for her to reply, "Lastly, I am not certain whether I will be able to assist you in escaping from this room. In fact, I believe the this room has the least amount of security placed upon it, as it is believed that only anti fairies know of your placement here, so there would be no reason for anyone to, well, for lack of a better word, _pop _in. That means that it was simple for me to get past the weak security. However, I believe that the rest of the castle has been enhanced with much heavier protection, and therefore, we would be caught instantly if attempting to escape."

Riley blinked at him, unable to speak for a moment as all of this sunk in. Finally she cleared her thought and responded, "Wow. So you can't help me get out of here?"

Astro looked at her, then at the door, then back at Riley. "Well, then. I suppose I should have considered the possibilities before trapping myself in here with you."

oOo

The last time Kaylee cried had been over a year ago, when she had broken her arm in the soccer playoffs.

Crying was unfamiliar to her, and she certainly didn't like it.

Swiping the back of her hand across her eyes, she knelt down and peered through the crack under the door. The giant paws of the monster dogs were still pacing back and forth. They knew that she couldn't stay in one room forever.

Fed up, Kaylee let out a cry of "Argh!" and smack her hand on the ground. A shock ran through her body the instant her fist hit the solid floor, and she jumped to her feet, feeling like she had just been electrocuted.

Then she looked at her hand, and gasped.

Her hand was glowing light blue. And there, in the very center of her palm, was a neon blue circle of light. Kaylee's hand was glowing.

"Whoa," she breathed, staring at her hand in disbelief. Then she grinned. "Cool!" Because this obviously had nothing to do with her. Clearly some good spirits had realized that she was in trouble, and had given her this power temporarily, so she could get past the dogs.

Because really, if there were anti fairies, why couldn't there be good creatures too?

Shrugging, and acting on impulse, Kaylee faced the door, squared her shoulders, and held out her hand. "Open!" she commanded, somehow expecting these new powers of hers to make the door fling open, and shove the dogs out of her way.

It didn't.

"Open!" she shouted again, louder this time, but still nothing. Angered by her lack of results, Kaylee sighed and looked back down at her still-glowing palm. She pictured the door flying open, and the dogs being blasted out of sight, leaving Kaylee free to go on her way and find Riley.

Suddenly, just as she was imagining it, a blue beam of energy shot out from her hand, blowing the door off of its hinges. The dogs, seemingly frightened by this, scampered off.

Kaylee smiled to herself, silently thanking whatever kind spirits had given her this power. Strangely, though, her hand continued to glow. _I must get to keep this until I rescue Riley! _she thought with a grin. Yeah, that was it. Her hand would certainly go back to normal after that.

So she set off down the hallway, holding her glowing hand in front of her, and a new sense of determination enveloping her.

oOo

"Jorgen, you don't understand! This is our _daughter _we're talking about! Our _child!_"

Jorgen von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe, sighed and turned back around to face the two humans that stood in front of him. He hadn't seen Timmy Turner or Lexi Sanders since Lexi's eighteenth birthday (for she was a month younger than Timmy), and had hoped to never see either of them again.

Of course, now that they were adults, they were much more tolerable to be around.

But _still. _He hadn't forgotten about all of the stress they had caused him when they were children.

"Very well, puny human. I will allow you to use your magic to rescue your child without losing your memories. However, the moment you are safely back in Dimmsdale, the old rule will be reinforced. Do you understand?" Lexi nodded. "Both of you?" Timmy nodded as well.

"Then go, before I change my mind!"

"Thank you, Jorgen! Thank you so much!" Lexi cried joyfully, grabbing Timmy's hand. For the first time in so long, she snapped her fingers, causing her hand to light up purple. She touched her glowing fingertips to her and Timmy's entwined hand, called out "To Anti Fairy World!" and the two of them disappeared.

Author's Note: I meant to have this up last weekend, but then I got sick and didn't feel up to writing. I've also began running out of inspiration for this story, but I feel like this chapter turned out pretty well. I hope you think so too! Oh, and just in case you didn't guess, Lexi learned how to teleport from Astro sometime when she was a kid. That's how she and Timmy got to Fairy World. Remember to R&R, and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Riley and the other OCs.

Chapter 11

Finding Riley wasn't nearly as difficult as Kaylee had expected it to be. She could hear yelling coming from behind one of the doors. "Riley!" she called, knocking on the other side of the door.

The yelling ceased immediately. After a long pause, Riley, her voice sounding strange through the thick door, replied quietly, "Kaylee? Is that you?"

"Yeah!" Kaylee grinned. "I'm gonna let you out! Hold on." She grabbed the doorknob and pulled. It didn't budge. So she pushed. Still nothing. "The door's locked!"

"Be careful, Kaylee!" Riley yelled back. "The whole castle is under lockdown! One wrong move, and you could trigger an alarm!"

Yikes. Lockdown? Was kind of place was this? Deciding that she was going to get nowhere with the doorknob, she stood back and held her glowing palm up to the door. Once again, she imagined it flying open, revealing her older sister, and sure enough, her strange powers didn't fail her.

The door opened, and Riley stepped out, looking terrified and thrilled at the same time. Then Kaylee gasped. Because a very strange creature had just floated out after Riley. "I thought anti fairies had blue skin! Oh, whatever. Get back, creep!" she shouted, showing the creature her glowing palms.

The small creature smiled, though, and Riley chuckled. "Calm down, Kaylee. It's okay. This is Astro, and he's a fairy, not an anti fairy. He came to try and rescue me, but he ended up getting stuck in there too."

"Not one of my wiser strategies," Astro sighed wistfully.

"I'm Kaylee, and sorry that I almost blasted you in the face," the eight-year-old girl said sheepishly, lowering her hand.

Riley glanced around nervously. "I think we'd better get out of here. If I know Anti Cosmo, he probably already knows that we escaped."

Kaylee waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, please, Riley. You're always such a worrywart. If this guy you're talking about knew we were gone, wouldn't there be some kind of alarm or something? Now come on, let's try to find the exit." She stepped away, then paused and walked back to the open door. "I'll just shut this, so if anyone passes, they don't know you're gone." She shut the door quietly.

Big mistake. The second the door clicked shut, the hallway was bathed in darkness. Red lights flashed above their heads, and a second later, the loudest alarm any of them had ever heard sounded.

"This is louder than the fire alarm at school!" Kaylee screamed, clapping her hands over her ears.

"Kaylee, will you be quiet for once?" Riley snapped back, and Kaylee glared at her.

"What's it matter if I'm talking or not? They already know we escaped, obviously!"

"Ladies," Astro interrupted their argument, his voice surprisingly calm, though he was forced to yell over the sound of the alarm, "though I hate to break up this sibling disagreement, may I suggest running?"

"Good plan!" Riley and Kaylee agreed in unison. Then the three of them ran off down the hallway.

They reached the end of the long hallway, and Astro peered around the corner. "There appears to be multiple guards patrolling the next hallway. If I may take an educated guess, I suspect that they will be on top of us in approximately twelve seconds."

"Great," Riley groaned. Thinking fast, the grabbed Kaylee and Astro by the arms, and yanked them through an open door, closing it behind them.

But Riley really should have looked into the room before trapping themselves inside of it.

"Ah, Riley, it seems you've escaped. Strange, I thought that my security system was flawless. Oh well."

"Anti Cosmo!" Riley gasped in horror, pressing herself against the wall, trying to put as much distance between herself and the blue anti fairy that floated in front of her as possible. The three of them had just entered Anti Cosmo's private study.

"And Astrono Rains, how nice to see you again. I believe it's been, what, twenty years since the last time we met?"

"Approximately," Astro growled, placing himself between the girls and the anti fairy.

Anti Cosmo chuckled to himself. "Well, this is certainly a déjà vu moment, is it not? Two children and a fairy against the all-powerful anti fairy evil genius."

"Someone certainly thinks highly of himself," Kaylee muttered before Riley could clap a hand over her mouth.

Anti Cosmo turned to her in surprise. "I don't believe we've met, little girl. I am Anti Cosmo, the evil genius and ruler of Anti Fairy World. Now, I'm afraid you're going to have to tell me exactly who you are and how you managed to get here, or I'll be forced to lock you up and feed you to my anti fairy dogs. In fact, there's a very good chance I'll do that anyway, but it may be less of a slow and painful process if you tell me."

Kaylee yanked Riley's hand off of her mouth and said quickly, not wishing to be near those dreadful dogs again, "I'm Kaylee Turner. Riley's little sister."

Anti Cosmo's neon green eyes widened. "Why, Kaylee, were you aware that your older sister is a liar?"

"Huh?"

"Riley, did you not inform me when you first arrived here that you had no siblings?" His thick British accent added to the venom in his tone, making him sound even scarier.

"Yes," Riley replied. Her voice shook, and she cursed her nervousness, wishing that she could be as fearless as Kaylee. "I did. I wasn't going to let you take my little siblings away too."

"_Siblings_?" Anti Cosmo repeated, and Riley sighed. Darn it. "As in more than one?"

Riley didn't reply.

"Well, that's beside the point." He glanced at Kaylee, and noticed her glowing blue hand for the first time. "Ah, I see you've discovered fairy powers of your own."

"Fairy powers?" Kaylee wrinkled her brow in confusion. "I don't have fairy powers. These are temporary. I'm sure they'll go away as soon as we get out of here."

Anti Cosmo threw back his head and laughed loudly, causing Riley, Kaylee, and Astro to all jump in surprise. "Oh, my dear, innocent Kaylee…wait a moment. Is that a nickname for something? I don't enjoy calling my victims by their nicknames."

Kaylee shrugged. What would be the harm in telling him her real name? "Katherine. It's short for Katherine."

"Very well. My dear, innocent Katherine – oh, much better – I'm afraid that you are sadly mistaken. You are half fairy, along with your mother and sister."

"I am?" Kaylee gawked at her glowing hand before lifting her gaze back to Anti Cosmo. "No I'm not. You're lying."

Anti Cosmo opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Riley stepped out from behind Astro, her hands glowing pink. Shocked by her own burst of courage, she growled, "Just stop with the stalling, Anti Cosmo. Either let us out of here willingly, or I'll take you down by force."

"And I'll help her!" Kaylee added, stepping up next to Riley and looking down at her sister's glowing hands. Maybe Anti Cosmo _had_ been telling the truth.

"And, of course, I will assist you two young ladies as well," Astro agreed, floating beside them.

Anti Cosmo blinked at the three of them for a moment, looking torn. Then he smirked, and his two fangs glistened. "Oh, how I love stupid, ignorant children. You two are just like your parents. Always getting yourselves into mischief. Things would be different if Alexis and Timothy were here. They've foiled my plans before." He grimaced, as if the words left a bitter taste in his mouth. "But your parents aren't here, children, are they?"

But before either girl could reply, the door behind them flew open, and a very familiar voice called out, "Think again, jerk."

Author's Note: Well, here it is! I know it's been another long wait, but I only have a few more days of school left, and then _summer vacation! _So updates should be more frequent. I'm hoping to get this story finished during the summer. And I have no excuse not to (besides laziness), so feel free to badger me with PMs if you feel that the wait is too long between chapters. Anyway, I hope this chapter was exciting enough. More action is to come next! Remember to read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its character. I only own Riley and the other OCs.

Chapter 12

_"Think again, jerk."_

Everyone whirled around, shocked, to find Timmy and Lexi Turner standing in the doorway. Lexi's hands were glowing purple.

"Mom! Dad!" Riley gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"We got your little ransom note," Lexi said viciously to Anti Cosmo, as she and Timmy stepped into the room. "We're here to get out daughter back. Now, if you'll excuse – Kaylee?" She had just spotted her youngest daughter standing behind Riley.

"Hi," Kaylee replied, shrinking back guiltily.

"But…your letter said that you only had Riley here," Timmy said slowly, turning to glare at Anti Cosmo. "What are you doing with Kaylee?"

"_I _wasn't planning on doing anything with Katherine," the anti fairy evil genius answered with a shrug. "Her arrival was rather unexpected, as I wasn't aware that Riley even had any siblings."

"Kaylee, how did you get here…?" Lexi demanded, staring at her daughter in disbelief.

But before Kaylee could speak, Anti Cosmo scoffed. "This is ridiculous. You'll have your time to stage a family reunion when you're all locked up in a small room made completely of dragon scales."

"You against all of us?" Timmy questioned with a sneer, gesturing to Lexi, Riley, Kaylee, and Astro. "Good luck."

Anti Cosmo stared at him for a minute before beginning to laugh. Riley and Kaylee cringed at his evil cackling, but the others, who were used to it, scowled. "What's so funny? Trying to get the last laugh before we throw you into Abracatraz?"

"Oh, no, dear Alexis. But you are sadly mistaken to think that _you _have outnumbered _me._" Then he waved his black wand, and Head Pixie, Sanderson, and a full army of pixies appeared.

"You called?" HP asked in his usual monotone voice.

Riley jumped back in horror, pointing an accusatory finger at HP. "You! You're my other kidnapper!"

He didn't bother to dignify her exclamation with a response, choosing to nod slightly before turning back to Anti Cosmo. "Finally need our assistance, do you?"

"Why yes, my cone-headed friend, I do. Why don't your pixie army escort Riley and her gang of rescuers to the dungeons while you and I take a walk to my laboratory?"

"Very well," HP agreed. "Pixies, send Rains and the Turners to the dungeons."

Before any of them could protest, the little square pixies swarmed. The next thing they knew, they had been dumped into a dark room with no doors or windows. The pixies had all disappeared.

"Well, there's no way out of here," Lexi determined after glancing around. "So how about you explain to us how you ended up here?" she asked, hands on her hips, glaring down at Kaylee.

"Wait!" Kaylee exclaimed, trying to avoid the question. "What do you mean there's no way out of here? Can't we just use our magic and, like, phase out or something?" Riley nodded in agreement.

It was Astro who spoke up. "If I may provide an answer, Miss Lexi," he said, causing Lexi to smile fondly at the use of his old nickname for her. "You see, girls, this room is made entirely of dragon scales, which cancel out any positive magic. Neither my magic nor yours will work as long as we are trapped inside this room."

"Oh." Riley's shoulders slumped. "So now what?"

"Now we wait for someone to come and let us out," Timmy finished. "In the meantime, I agree with your mother. Let's hear Kaylee's explanation."

"Fine," Kaylee sighed, seeing no way out of this. "I was looking around for clues after Riley disappeared. I found this little piece of glass in the attic, and when I looked through it, it changed to this dark place. Anti Fairy World, I guess. Then I got sucked in."

Lexi and Timmy gaped at each other. "The magic mirror," Lexi breathed. "I thought we got rid of it before we had Riley."

"We did," Timmy replied in a hushed tone. "But one little piece was broken off, remember? We couldn't find it, so we decided to just forget about it. Obviously we should have paid more attention."

"No, I'm glad you didn't!" Kaylee injected, causing her parents to glance at her in surprise. "I mean, if you hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to unlock the door to the room that Riley was trapped in. And I wouldn't have gotten my powers."

"And I might've lost my powers," Riley added. "Or, like, died or something." She grimaced. "Thanks, Kaylee."

"No problem, sis."

'Well, what do we do now?" Riley leaned against the wall and straightened back up immediately. "Ew, the walls are all scaly. Gross."

"Cool!" Kaylee rushed over and ran her hand along the rough surface, grinning. "Magic-stifling or not, this stuff is awesome."

"Well," Timmy said, in response to Riley's question, "really the only thing we can do is just wait. There's no way out from the inside."

Riley sighed and sat down on the floor, ignoring the scaly texture. This rescue wasn't going as well as she'd hoped.

Author's Note: Kind of a short chapter, I know, but it's necessary to include in order for the next thing to happen. And in response to girlpandagreenlime's review, nope! This story may seem like it's coming to an end, but a major plot twist is coming up in the next chapter! We'll see how long that will take. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon – until then, remember to read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Riley and the other OCs.

Chapter 13

No one was really sure how much time had passed. It seemed like hours, but Astro was convinced they had only been locked up for twenty minutes.

Either way, after some amount of time, a door appeared in the wall, and without warning, several box-shaped pixies floated in. "Come with us," one of them droned, and Riley jumped to her feet.

"Should we?" she asked, looking at her parents, who were more familiar with these creatures than she was.

Lexi stood up and shrugged. "I don't think we have much of a choice. And anyway, it's either go with them or stay here forever and slowly starve to death."

"You have no choice," the little square pixie told them, pulling out his gray cell phone and holding it towards them.

"No need to get physical; we're coming," Timmy said. They all began filing out after the pixie.

"So are we headed to our dooms or what?" Kaylee asked jokingly, but Riley paled at her words. She wondered briefly how her little sister could joke at a time like this, when they very well _could _be heading to their dooms.

But she might as well not have asked, because their pixie escorts didn't even bother replying. Finally, after a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a closed door. "Right there here," one of the pixies said, and the other opened the door to let them in.

Lexi entered first, and immediately let out a scream of terror. Riley squeezed past Astro and darted in the dark room, which reminded her of…well…every other room in the castle.

At first, she only saw Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda, and Foop, floating below a large cage, and she couldn't imagine why her mother would react so strongly. Then she tilted her head up and realized why Lexi had screamed: The cage was inhabited.

"Connor!" she screeched, staring in shock. Sure enough, her four-year-old brother sat in the crate, suspended nearly twenty feet in the air.

Kaylee, Timmy, and Astro stood (or floated) behind her, mouths agape. "Oh my god!" Timmy yelled, upon seeing his only son trapped high in the air. "Connor!"

"This is highly inappropriate, even for you scum," Astro said quietly to the anti fairies, who either didn't hear him or didn't care.

Kaylee's face had turned bright red. Riley thought for a second that she was about to start crying, but instead, she opened her mouth wide and began yelling. "Let my little brother go, you stupid anti fairies! He didn't do anything to you!"

From high above their heads, Connor let out a cry of, "Mommy! Daddy!" and Riley could almost feel her heart breaking.

How did Anti Cosmo find out about Connor? She and Kaylee had told him that they didn't have any other siblings! How could he have possibly known that they were lying?

Anti Cosmo seemed to know what she was thinking. He floated forward, towards them, and began laughing almost manically. "Yes, I see you have discovered my newest plan. A bit of a plot twist, if I do say so myself. You see, Riley had already lied to me once about being an only child, so when she tried to convince me that she and Katherine are the only two children, I decided to find out myself."

"Let Connor go!" Kaylee yelled again, and Anti Cosmo ignored her.

"While Riley was staying here, I managed to get a few strands of her hair, which I plugged into my 'Family DNA Scanner' only twenty minutes ago. I found a list of everyone who shares Riley's DNA – that is, everyone in the Turner and Sanders families. That is how I located young Connor here.

"Along with every family member's name, my scanner also lists their current locations. I travelled to a friend of the family's house – what's their name…ah yes! The McBadbats, I believe – to kidnap your youngest child. Of course, it took some time. I had to erase the memories of the other people in the house before leaving with the child."

"Actually, AC," HP, who had just appeared beside the anti fairies, interrupted, "I believe it was I who erased the memories of the humans. I also believe that I was the one who came up with this idea in the first place."

Anti Cosmo waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, HP, but remember, it's not about who came up with the idea, but how it was performed. Anyhow, Alexis, Riley, and Katherine, you have one chance to surrender your magic to the anti fairies – " HP cleared his throat. " – and the pixies, or we will send the cage holding Connor crashing twenty feet to the ground. There is no way that any human – especially any four-year-old human – can survive the fall!" Apparently he found this extremely amusing.

Riley, her family, and Astro all exchanged horrified glances. "What do we do?" she whispered to her parents, who glanced uneasily at each other.

Kaylee shook her head in frustration. "Well, isn't it obvious? We have to give up our powers! It's not like we'll ever have to use them anyway, right? And we can't let Connor be killed!"

Lexi's face lost the little color it previously had at the mention of her youngest child possibly being killed. "No, we can't, Kaylee. But I'm just worried that…"

"That what?" Riley and Kaylee asked in unison.

"That we won't be able to survive without our magic," Lexi finished, looking to Astro. "Do you have an answer to that?"

"Hmm." The fairy genius pulled out his notepad and began flipping through it frantically. Finally, he looked up, adjusted his glasses, and sighed. "I'm afraid that it can go either way, Miss Lexi. There is a chance that your bodies will be able to function normally without magic in your bloodstreams. However, as all three of you have been fairy hybrids since birth, I am not sure whether your bodies will be able to adjust to living without the flow of magic in your blood. I honestly have no idea what will happen if you give up your magic." He seemed disheartened. Riley guessed that this was the first question that he didn't know the exact answer to.

"So either way, someone in our family's going to die," Riley said with a sigh. "That's great."

From a few yards away, Anti Cosmo cleared his throat. "Excuse me, make your decision! We don't have all day here!"

Timmy, Lexi, Riley, Kaylee, and Astro all turned towards each other, beginning to panic. "Well…"

Author's Note: It's pretty short, but considering I haven't updated this story at all for about two weeks, I figured it's better than nothing. I hope you guys are ready, 'cause the big fight's coming up next chapter! Yes, this is going to be a little shorter than the first, but there's more to come, so it shouldn't be too short!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the big plot twist. What will they do? Remember to read and review – I'm going on vacation next weekend for a week, so hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up before I leave/when I'm there.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Riley and the other OCs.

Chapter 14

"Well…" Lexi glanced down at Riley and Kaylee, then up at Connor, who had begun crying and clutching the bars of the cage.

Riley clapped her hands over her eyes and shook her head, groaning. Why had this happened to her family? What had she done to deserve something so horrible as this? "This is all my fault," she muttered, and didn't realize she had said it semi-loudly until Timmy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Riley," he said, but his voice shook with fear. "If anything, it's our fault." He gestured to himself and Lexi. "We should have brought Connor with us when we came to rescue you." Lexi nodded in agreement.

"But I was the one who got us all into this mess!" Riley argued, finally removing her hands from her eyes and glaring down at the floor. "I should have just forced Anti Cosmo to let me go from the start."

Lexi chuckled despite her tears. "Anti Cosmo wouldn't have let you go, honey. He and the pixies kidnapped you. You had no choice from the moment they took you."

On the other side of the room, Anti Cosmo rolled his eyes, irritated at being ignored for the second time. "Hello? You have quite an important choice to make, fools! I suggest you hurry up and decide, before I drop the child _and _take away your magic!"

The Turners and Astro all exchanged anxious looks once again. For a moment, it seemed like there was no way out. Riley turned, suddenly realizing that Kaylee hadn't spoken up in quite a while, which was very unlike her. But to her shock, her younger sister was gone.

"Kaylee?" Riley gasped, whirling around. "Where are you?" Had some of HP's little pixie attendants stolen Kaylee away when they weren't looking? Was she going to be put in the cage next to Connor, to fall to her doom?

Lexi, who hadn't noticed the absence of her middle child, sighed and stepped towards Anti Cosmo and HP, a resigned expression on her face. "Fine, just take our magic and let Connor – "

But before she could finish, a blast of blue energy shot towards the villains, knocking them down. "Ha! Take that, you stupid monsters! Now let my little brother go!"

It was Kaylee. Somehow she had managed to slip back out the door, unnoticed, and find the other door to the same room, which was positioned behind the anti fairies and pixies.

"Kaylee!" Lexi, Timmy, and Riley all cried as one, and Kaylee smirked, lowering her glowing hands.

"You don't mess with my family," she said simply, then advanced on the bad guys. "So, are you gonna let Connor go, or am I gonna have to make you?"

Riley couldn't help but be impressed by Kaylee's challenging attitude, but Anti Cosmo didn't seem to share her feelings. He floated to his feet and glared from Kaylee to the rest of the Turners. "Well, it seems like we're going to have to do things the hard way, aren't we? One last chance to give up your powers and save your son, Alexis," he added, shooting a blazing look at Lexi, who frowned.

"Oh, we're definitely doing things the hard way!" Kaylee exclaimed before her mother could answer, and with another blast of her magic, Anti Cosmo was facedown on the floor again.

"Very well." HP steadied himself and raised his gray cell phone. It buzzed, and a moment later, what seemed like hundreds of little square pixies appeared, filling the room.

Immediately after their appearance, Riley felt dizzy. She leaned against the wall for support, and her vision focused just long enough to see that the others were all doing the same. Her head throbbed, and she felt as if she didn't have the energy to keep her eyes open.

A strange dust floated towards her, coating her closed eyelids, and the tired feeling multiplied. From somewhere to her left, she heard Astro croak out, "Pixie dust…of course! Everyone, you must try to remain awake. Fight the dust and keep moving." Riley knew that the dust must have been affecting Astro as well – he wasn't speaking in as large of words as usual.

"Astro's…right," Timmy gasped, his voice low. "Keep your eyes open, guys, and come on."

Riley forced her eyes open to see her mother, father, sister, and Astro all fighting their way into the swarm of pixies. She groaned and pushed herself away from the wall. The last thing she wanted to do was get any closer to that dreadful pixie dust, but then she caught a glimpse of Connor, already asleep in the wavering cage, and she plunged forwards.

For a few horrifying moments, all Riley could see was a wall of gray. The square pixies were everywhere, and for a second she thought that she had walked straight into a wall. It was possible – her vision was still blurry and her head was spinning – but in a sudden burst of strength, she placed her hands against the gray and shoved between two identical creatures.

"Mom! Dad!" She could hear Kaylee scream from somewhere not so far away.

"Use your magic!" her mother yelled back, and her voice sounded so distant that Riley nearly panicked.

For a moment, in her weary, dazed state, she wondered what her mother was talking about. And then she remembered: her fairy magic. Of course.

It took a lot more effort than usual for Riley to light up her hands. She snapped her fingers several times, concentrating as much as she could without actually fainting, and finally, a glow of pink appeared in the sea of gray. "Great!" Riley muttered to no one in particular, smiling faintly down at her hands. Then she turned to the army of pixies and began pressing her palms against any she saw.

Riley wasn't sure what she had been expecting her magic to do. So she was pretty surprised when every pixie she touched either fell to the ground or evaporated completely. From the cries of joy coming from the others, Riley could tell that her mother and sister had begun using their powers as well.

Slowly, as the little fun-sucking creatures went down, Riley began to feel more energized. Her vision was clearing, and the urge to collapse on the floor and sleep for the rest of eternity was fading. After several more minutes of pixie-blasting, Lexi had evaporated the last one, and the room was free of pixies, besides HP.

Anti Cosmo and HP exchanged an anxious glance. It was so quick that Riley nearly missed it, but when she caught sight of their expressions, hope replaced the dread. They were obviously unprepared for what to do next.

And maybe Riley and the others would actually have a chance.

Author's Note: Don't worry, this is only part one of the battle! I wasn't sure what was going to happen in this chapter, and it turned out that I needed more words for this than I expected, so I decided to split this into two chapters. I'm on vacation as I write this, so I didn't proofread. Also, since I won't be home for a few days, don't expect another update for about a week. I'm hoping to get this story finished very soon. Remember to read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Riley and the other OCs.

Chapter 15

Riley's spirits, which had lifted when she had seen the uneasy look pass between Anti Cosmo and HP, plummeted at Anti Cosmo's next words. "I admit we weren't expecting you bumbling buffoons to get past the pixie army. I assumed they were stronger than that." He shot an irritated glance at HP, who shrugged. "But oh well. I suppose we'll just have to drop the boy." He moved to press a large button on a nearby control panel.

Riley gasped and grabbed onto her father's arm. _Connor._

"_No!_" Lexi screamed, and just as Anti Cosmo was reaching for the button, she let out a blast of purple magic. It hit him squarely in the stomach, and he fell backwards, caught off guard.

"No one blasts my Anti Cozzie!" Anti Wanda, who had been silent until now, lunged for Lexi, pointing her black magic wand at her chest. Timmy attempted to pry her off, all three of them yelling.

Meanwhile, Foop was heading straight for Kaylee. "Why, you're one of the prettiest people I've ever seen," he commented, and her mouth dropped open. "It is a real shame that I must _destroy you!"_ Then he pounced on her.

Riley considered pulling the anti fairy baby off of her sister, but from the looks of things, Kaylee had the situation well under control. And then she looked to her right and gasped.

Amid all of the confusion, Anti Cosmo and HP were heading for the red button again. In only a few seconds, Riley's four-year-old brother would be plunging to his doom.

"No way am I letting this happen!" she yelped, flinging herself between the villains and the control panel. "You're not hurting my baby brother!"

Anti Cosmo and HP broke into grins. "Oh, look HP, the young hybrid thinks that she can take on the two most powerful villains in the universe! How funny!"

"Very funny, AC," HP agreed in his usual monotone, which made it sound like he didn't really find it funny. "Should we take her down and then send her brother to his death?"

"Absolutely!" Anti Cosmo cheered, and they advanced towards Riley.

Immediately, she snapped her fingers, causing her hands to glow hot pink. "Don't come any closer," she warned, but they just laughed again. Apparently Riley's magic wasn't as powerful as she originally thought.

And then something strange happened. Riley aimed her hands at the two villainous creatures in front of her, and suddenly, two blasts of flames erupted from her glowing palms, creating a wall of pink fire between them. Startled, Riley stumbled back.

Astro suddenly appeared at her side, appearing out of seemingly nowhere. "Very well done, Riley!" he complimented her. "But be warned; your fire has not been developed at all, and will burn out in only minutes."

"Then we'd better hurry up and save Connor!" Riley cried. HP attempted to stick his hand through the flames, only to cry out in pain and pull his hand back, waving it around to try and rid it of the smoke that it was now emitting.

She and Astro turned to the control panel, and Astro pointed out the red button. "Do not push that button, Riley, whatever you do. It will cause Connor to plunge rapidly to the ground, and there is no way that any human could ever survive that fall."

Riley gulped and nodded, gazing down at the multitude of buttons and switches that occupied the panel. "Are you sure you know how to work one of these?" she asked Astro nervously.

"I was in a similar situation many years ago, when your mother was inches from being burned to a crisp," was his reply, and Riley had to take a moment to comprehend his words.

"I knew we should have changed the design for the master control panel," Anti Cosmo muttered, still trapped behind the fire wall, but Riley overheard and grabbed Astro's arm.

"Do you remember which button you pushed to save my mom?" she asked.

"It was this one, if my memory serves." Astro pointed to a small button near the front of the panel.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Riley screamed, though was relieved to see that Anti Wanda and Foop had been tied to a rotting column by glowing green rope. Unfortunately, the pink flames were beginning to die down. "Hurry!"

After a slight hesitation, Astro pushed the small button, and for a horrifying moment, the cage holding Connor swayed back and forth. The little boy let out a cry of terror, but then, to everyone's relief, the crate slowly lowered itself to the ground.

Lexi and Timmy were in front of their son in an instant. Timmy opened the cage, and Lexi scooped Connor out of it, hugging him tightly. "It's okay, Mommy," Connor said quietly. "I'm okay now. It was kind of fun."

"Ah, but your fun is over now," Anti Cosmo said, and they whirled around to see that Riley's fire was completely gone, leaving behind just some light pink smoke. He brandished his wand and waved it; the ropes binding his wife and son to the column disappeared and they floated over to him, holding out their wands (or, in Foop's case, a black bottle) as well.

Seeing where this was going, Lexi, Riley, and Kaylee all clicked their fingers, and their hands began glowing purple, pink, and green, respectively. Astro held up his fairy wand, and Timmy felt a bit out of the loop.

As if an agreement passed between everyone, they all let their magic fly at the same time. Streaks of black, dark blue, purple, pink, green, and yellow filled the room, along with some bangs and pops.

A blast of dark blue magic hit the column that Riley happened to be standing next to, and it collapsed, a large piece landing squarely on her leg. She screamed in pain, falling to the ground, her face draining of all color.

No one seemed to notice her new injury, though, as there were too many other screams of terror, along with various other horrible noises.

Riley spotted a streak of magic – she wasn't sure if it was good or bad – heading right for her, and she hurriedly managed to wrench her leg out from under the column and lunge sideways, thankfully landing on her good leg.

Finally, the blasts of magic stopped, and the air cleared. HP and the anti fairies had all disappeared, strangely, but Riley's family and Astro were all scattered around the room, looking worse for the wear. Astro's glasses were cracked in half, Timmy had a few scratches on his arms, Lexi was clutching Connor to her chest, and Kaylee's face was pale and exhausted.

Lexi was the first to notice Riley, still sitting on the floor, her left leg twisted strangely. "Honey, are you okay?" she asked, handing Connor over to Timmy and rushing over. "What happened to your leg?"

Riley pointed to the broken column. "A piece of that fell on it. It's okay, though, see?" She stood up, placing her weight on her left leg, and had to grab onto her mother's arm for support. "Okay, so it might be broken."

"Oh, no," Lexi sighed. "Well, that's alright. We can take you to a doctor when we get back to earth. Or maybe even in Fairy World. I'm just glad we're all okay."

Riley was about to say that yes, she was glad too, when the click-clack of heels echoed through the room, and two people appeared in the doorway. "What in the world…what is this place?"

The two humans were familiar. Lexi gasped. "Tootie…Ella?"

Author's Note: So yes, maybe not quite as epic as the fight in the first story, but I'm pretty pleased with how it came out. I'm not very sure where the villains escaped to, but that's not important to the rest of the story anyway. But uh-oh…a new twist has come up: Tootie and her daughter, Ella, have somehow gotten into Anti Fairy World! I hope to get the next chapter up soon, because I'd like to get this finished before school starts again. I'm very disappointed with the lack of reviews though. Please review and tell me what you think of this story!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Riley and the other OCs.

Chapter 16

"Tootie…Ella?" Lexi gasped in disbelief, watching as her friend and her friend's daughter walked slowly towards them, looking astonished. "What are you doing here?"

Ella rushed up to Riley. "Where are we, Riley?"

Riley shook her head in disbelief, leaning against a wall for support, as her left leg was still shooting pain through her entire body. "Um…Anti Fairy World," she finally admitted, figuring that they would find out eventually.

"Anti Fairy World," Ella repeated, her eyes wide with shock behind her cat-eye glasses. "Did you all get here through a portal, too?"

"A…portal? What are you talking about?"

A small crease appeared between Ella's eyebrows. "Well, it was really weird. One minute, I was building a block tower with Connor in the living room, since your parents dropped him off so they could find you. Then the next second, I was waking up, like I had fallen asleep, though I couldn't remember going to sleep. There was this strange, dark, swirling portal in the living room, and Connor was gone. I ran to find my mom, and she was waking up, too. We were inspecting the portal and I accidentally fell in; my mom tried to grab me, but she ended up falling in too. And then we ended up here. So you didn't get here through a portal?"

"No," Riley said, shaking her head as everything began to make sense. The anti fairies had clearly forgotten to remove the portal that they had used to get to the McBadbats' house when they left with Connor. "Actually," she went on after a slight hesitation, figuring that Ella already knew so much, that it couldn't hurt to tell her the rest, "the anti fairies – who live on this planet – kidnapped me."

Ella shuddered. "Ooh. Really? That's so creepy. Why?"

Riley opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment, Lexi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, I think you'd better keep that to yourself, at least for now."

"I'm surprised that nothing has happened yet," Timmy mused, glancing from Tootie to Ella to Lexi. "The Fairy Council is usually very strict about things like this."

"What do you mean?" Tootie asked, paling. "What is the Fairy Council?"

Lexi didn't bother to answer her, instead saying to Timmy, "I know what you mean. I'm surprised, too. But maybe since this is Anti Fairy World, and not Fairy World, they can't do anything. And I've never heard of an Anti Fairy Council."

Riley couldn't help but laugh a bit, imagining what such a council would be like. Forgetting momentarily about her leg, she attempted to push off of the wall and walk over to the others.

However, the moment she put weight on her bad leg, she screamed out in pain, and Timmy and Lexi rushed to her side. "Don't worry, Riley. I know it hurts, but as soon as we figure out what's going to happen with Tootie and Ella, we'll get you to the hospital," Lexi assured her.

Riley's face drained of the little color it had left. "H-hospital?"

"Your leg could be broken, Riles," Timmy said. "We'll have to take you to the ER to get some x-rays. But for now, do you think that you could get us to Fairy World?" He directed this last part at Lexi, who nodded.

"I think so. I got us there from Earth, but I've never tried from Fairy World. Well, I suppose we should all be touching somehow." She placed one hand on Timmy's arm, and the other on Riley's.

"Miss Lexi is correct," Astro piped up. "Come along, now, let us hurry. The sooner the Fairy Council knows about this whole ordeal, the better." He placed his hand on Riley's shoulder.

Tootie and Ella glanced curiously at Astro, but complied without comment. Once everyone was touching, Lexi closed her eyes and opened her mouth, but before she could speak, a crack boomed through the air, and they all disappeared.

"What is going on?" Kaylee screamed once they all reappeared. "Where are we? Mom?"

"This is the Fairy World Courthouse," Timmy commented, glancing around the large, neat room. "I guess they finally got wind of what's going on."

Sure enough, the Fairy Council towered above them, the hoods of their cloaks covering their faces. Riley stumbled back a bit, grabbing onto her sister for support as her leg once again gave out. Frightened, Kaylee gripped Riley's arm tightly, obviously intimidated by the all-powerful fairies.

"Timothy Turner, Alexis Sanders-Turner, Riley Turner, Kaylee Turner, Tootie McBadbat, and Ella McBadbat," the council member sitting in the very center boomed. "You are all here to discuss the events of the past few days."

"We will be holding a trial in one hour," the hooded fairy on his left continued, "to decide what will happen in regards to Tootie and Ella McBadbat, who have entered Anti Fairy World through a portal, the kidnapping of Riley Turner, and the fairy magic of Riley, Kaylee, and Connor Turner.

"Until then, you will all wait in the back room for further instructions." Then, with another crack, the Fairy Council was gone.

"A trial?" Riley gasped. "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Not really," Lexi replied with a frown. "When I first discovered my magic, after your father, Astro, and I defeated the anti fairies, we had to attend a trial to discuss what to do with my powers."

"Wait a minute." Tootie held up her hands in a "stop" gesture. "Slow down. What I'm getting from all of this is that Lexi, Riley, Kaylee, and Connor are all _magic?"_

The Turner family all exchanged worried looks. Finally, Lexi shrugged and said quietly, "Yes. It's true. I'm a fairy hybrid, and as a result, the kids are as well. At least, Riley and Kaylee are for sure. Connor's too young to know for sure, but he most likely has magic, too."

"My best friend is a fairy hybrid," Ella murmured faintly, gazing at Riley in a strange sort of way. "That's insane."

"Well, come on," Timmy interrupted, gesturing towards the back room was fairy lawyers began floating into the courtroom, "we'd all better get back there to wait for the trial."

Author's Note: Not the most exciting chapter, but I swear, the next one will be more intense. There are only a few chapters left; I can't believe it! Remember to review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Riley and the other OCs.

Chapter 17

"Order! Order in the court!" The fairy judge banged his gavel on the desk, and Riley winced, adjusting her position in the hard wooden seat, trying to figure out how to sit to make the pain in her leg go down.

"We now call to order the trial for Riley, Katherine, and Connor Turner, along with the trial of Tootie and Ella McBadbat." Riley glanced around, only half listening to the judge's words. On one side of her were her parents, and on the other were her siblings. Tootie and Ella sat at the end of the table.

Behind them sat Astro, along with several other fairies; one had green hair, one had pink hair, one had light blue hair, and the little boy beside them had purple hair. Riley had learned just before the trial started that the one with blue hair had been Lexi's godmother, and the others had been Timmy's godfamily. She couldn't remember their names for the life of her.

"Riley Turner," the judge boomed from way up on the judge's stand. "Please stand and tell your side of the case."

"I don't think I can, Your Honor," Riley called back, feeling like she had to yell to reach the judge's high seat.

"Why not?" he asked, and she gestured to her bad leg and briefly explained how she broke it. "Very well. Just…remain seated and explain."

So Riley launched into the story, from when she was kidnapped to rescuing Connor from his doom. "And the anti fairies and pixies disappeared," she finished. "We have no idea where they went."

"Jorgen von Strange has sent out our best fairy army to find them," the judge told her, before going on, "Thank you, Riley. Now Kaylee, you may tell the court your story."

Kaylee, who had no broken limbs, stood, and began telling about how she had been transported to Anti Fairy World through the broken piece of glass – here the judge shot a stern look at Timmy and Lexi, who both winced – and how she had taken the anti fairies and pixies by surprise, making it easier to rescue Connor.

Next, the judge asked each girl to demonstrate her powers. Once they had both done so, he turned to the jury to make the decision. After a few minutes of whispering, the judge turned back to the stands. "Will Alexis Sanders-Turner and Timothy Turner please come and confer with the jurors," he ordered. It wasn't a question.

Exchanging a glance, Timmy and Lexi stood reluctantly and walked over to where the jurors sat. All fourteen of them began talking in hushed tones. Riley looked over at Kaylee and Connor. "What if we have to give up our powers?" she asked nervously.

Kaylee shook her head firmly. "We won't. Just because Mom isn't allowed to use her magic doesn't mean that we won't be. I bet they'll realize how mature and awesome we are, and let us use them as long as no one else is around."

She sounded so confident that Riley almost believed her. Then her parents returned to their seats, and the judge banged on the table again. "The jury has reached a verdict," he announced. "Riley and Katherine Turner…as in the case of your mother, Alexis Sanders-Turner, you will both be allowed to keep your magic, though you will not be allowed to use it unless in the case of a life-or-death situation."

Riley nodded, happy that at least their magic wouldn't be ripped out of their bodies or anything. She couldn't help but be a bit disappointed, though, as she realized that unless she was dangling off of a cliff, she would never get to see her hands light up again.

Kaylee, however, did not look pleased. She raised her hand. "Your Honor, does forgetting to do your homework count as a life-or-death situation?"

The judge seemed to think that she was kidding at first. But when he caught sight of her serious expression, he sighed. "No, Katherine. You may use your powers only when your life is seriously threatened. Forgetting to do your homework is not going to endanger your life."

Sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms, Kaylee mumbled, "With Ms. Adams, it might," but she didn't argue further.

"As for Connor Turner, after this trial ends he will have his memory temporarily wiped. He will lose the memories of the past few days, and will have no recollection of anything that has happened to him, including Riley going missing. In a few years, when he is old enough to understand what has happened, he will get his memories back, and his parents will explain the situation to him."

When no one offered any argument, the judge nodded around the courtroom, then moved on to the next case. "Now, we conclude the case of Riley, Katherine, and Connor Turner, and move on to the case of Tootie and Ella McBadbat." He banged his gavel once again and asked Tootie and Ella, in turn, to explain what they had experienced when Connor went missing.

Once they had told him about being knocked unconscious and waking up to find Connor gone and the swirling portal in the living room, the judge conferred once again with the jury. This time, no one was asked to join them.

Several minutes passed, and Riley could feel her palms sweating as she glanced over her siblings at Ella and her mother, both of them looking pale and worried. What would happen o her best friend?

Finally, after seven stress-filled minutes, the judge announced, "The jury has reached a verdict. Tootie and Ella McBadbat, after the end of this trial, you will both be escorted to the Fairy World Hospital, where you will have your memories wiped. You will return to Dimmsdale tomorrow morning with no memories of any events of the past few days. You will go about your regular lives, and will be tested once a year for the rest of your lives to make sure the memories stay wiped. You will not remember these annual tests either."

Tootie and Ella nodded, and Riley nearly collapsed with relief. They would all be able to go about their normal lives. Everything was going to be okay.

The trial ended then, and everyone poured out of the courthouse, talking and laughing. Timmy and Lexi pulled their children out of the crowd, where the fairies with blue, green, pink, and purple hair waited. "Riley, you've already been introduced, but Kaylee, Connor," Timmy said, "these are my old godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and my godbrother, Poof."

"Poof! That's a funny name!" Connor giggled, and Lexi shot him a look. "Sorry, Poof."

"It's okay," Poof said brightly. "It is a funny name, but I like it!"

"And this is my old godmother, Diamond," Lexi continued, gesturing to the fairy with blue hair. "Guys, these are our children, Riley, Kaylee, and Connor."

"I can't believe you have children," Diamond said, shaking her head in disbelief. "It seems like just yesterday that you were eight years old and causing terror."

"You caused terror?" Kaylee asked her mother, her interest peaked, and Lexi sighed.

"You could say that."

"Hey, how old are you?" Poof asked Riley, who told him that she was eleven. "Hey, I'm only a year older than you!"

Riley turned to Timmy, confused. "Wait. You said that Poof was born when you were ten. Shouldn't he be older than that?"

Timmy shrugged, but Wanda answered for him. "Fairies age a lot slower than humans, sweetie."

Riley nodded as if this made perfect sense. "Oh. Right. Okay."

"Well." Lexi clapped her hands together, beaming around at everyone. "Now that everything's over, why don't we all go to lunch somewhere here before Connor needs to get his memories wiped?"

Author's Note: No, it's not over! There's still one more chapter to go, plus possibly an epilogue if I can think of one. I thought this chapter would be up a few days ago, but it was harder to write than I expected. I think it's pretty good, though. I'm going on vacation all next week, so I may not be able to post the next chapter until I get back, but remember to read and review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Riley and the other OCs.

Chapter 18

Riley stretched her legs underneath the table, grinning around at everyone around her. They had stopped at the hospital in Fairy World after leaving the courthouse, and with the flick of his wand, the doctor had fixed Riley's broken leg completely. Then everyone had headed over to a small, outdoor café to fulfill Lexi's lunch idea.

She couldn't believe how well everything had worked out. Just hours earlier, she had thought that her life was going to end in Anti Fairy World. And now she was surrounded by people that she loved, along with some new faces.

The only bad thing, in her mind, was that Connor had to get his memory wiped. She knew that he would love to be able to talk about this with Riley and Kaylee, though she also knew that he would surely tell all of his friends – and teachers – at preschool.

And anyway, in just a few short years, he would be able to have his memory restored, and he would be in on the family secret.

She was also dismayed that Tootie and Ella wouldn't remember this, either. But it was for the best. No one could know the secret of fairies, and no one could be trusted to keep that secret from the rest of the world – unless they had a good reason to. And, unfortunately, Tootie and Ella didn't.

"So wait," Tootie was saying, as Riley snapped back to attention, "you – " She pointed at Timmy. "And you – " Now she pointed at Lexi. "Both had fairy godparents when you were kids?" Now she looked to Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Diamond, all seated at the other end of the table.

"Yes," Timmy answered with a sheepish smile. "We did."

"Well, that explains why everyone thought you two were so strange," Tootie said with a smile. "I mean, I know I didn't, but…" She trailed off, obviously embarrassed.

Ella glanced up at her mother in confusion. "Why didn't you, Mom?"

Tootie, Timmy, and Lexi all exchanged smiles before bursting into laughter. "Your mother had quite the crush on my husband back when we were in fifth grade, Ella," Lexi explained. "Luckily she got over that by the time middle school rolled around."

"Wow," Ella commented, looking amazed, and Riley couldn't help but feel the same way. Tootie, who was happily married to Chester McBadbat, used to be in love with her father? That would have seemed like the strangest thing ever to Riley, if the events of the past few days hadn't occurred.

"So let me get this straight," Kaylee changed the subject, turning to the fairies. "You guys were assigned to my parents because they were both miserable, and you got to grant them wishes to give them whatever they wanted?"

"Pretty much," Wanda told her. "Within reason, of course."

"Whoa." Kaylee crossed her arms and frowned at her parents. "That's so awesome! Why'd you guys have to give me such a good life?" Everyone laughed at this, but Kaylee wasn't finished. She turned to Astro. "And how do you fit into this story, anyway?"

"Kaylee, don't be rude!" Lexi scolded, but Astro didn't seem offended as he chuckled and answered her, "I was another prisoner of the pixies when your mother was kidnapped. We helped each other escape, and for several years after that, I helped her control her fairy magic."

Timmy cleared his throat. "About that, kids…before we left the courthouse, your mother and I had a brief talk with the Fairy Council. We all decided that Riley and Kaylee will have at least a year of training with Astro, just to make sure that you both have absolute control over your powers."

"Wait…" This didn't make any sense to Riley. "I thought that we aren't allowed to use our powers unless we need to. Why do we need to learn how to control them if we can't even use them?"

It was her mother who provided the explanation. "Back when I was your age and had just discovered my magic, I had several close calls. My hands would light up purple against my will, or I'd turn invisible without warning. You never know how uncontrollable your magic is going to be in the beginning, and we don't want you girls having to go through the same thing that I did every time I went out in public, worrying whether your powers are going to act up or not. So you'll be taking some lessons with Astro to make sure you can control them."

"Oh. Okay. Cool." Riley smiled at Astro. The prospect of extra lessons – outside of school! – wasn't very exciting, but she had taken a liking to the genius fairy. Maybe the classes wouldn't be so bad, after all.

Kaylee, on the other hand, seemed to think differently. "Aw, come on! Do we really have to?" Seeming to realize how rude this sounded, she added quickly to Astro, "I mean, it's nothing against you or anything. You're awesome. It's just that we already go to school for, like, seven hours a day! Why do we have to learn _more?_"

"Kaylee, this isn't going to be similar to school in the slightest," Astro assured her. "On the contrary, I will make sure that our lessons are quite…hm…fun, if you will. I assure you that you will not think of it as school."

Kaylee opened her mouth to argue, though she looked slightly pacified by this, but Lexi held up her hand and cut her off. "And I'll just say what Astro didn't. The lessons aren't optional."

With a sigh, her youngest daughter flopped back in her chair. "Fine. I'll do it."

"It's too bad you guys can't use your magic all the time," Poof piped up. "It's really fun having magic. And I bet your lessons will be fun, too! We have a bunch of classes in school that have to deal with using our magic, and they're awesome! Even though I have to deal with Foop," he added in a quieter tone.

Neither Kaylee nor Riley were sure what exactly to say in response to this, so both girls remained silent. Lucky for them, Connor began talking. "So I'm not gonna remember this?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid not, honey," Lexi told him sadly. "But it's just for a few years. Then you'll be able to remember all of it."

"A few years," Connor repeated, his brow furrowed. Then, to everyone's relief, he smiled. "Okay."

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments, sipping their drinks and gazing around. Fairy World was an amazing and beautiful place, much more so than Anti Fairy World. Here, the entire planet was supported by colorful clouds, and everything was bright and cheerful. Riley was almost jealous of the fairies who she saw floating down the street and sitting at tables around them – they got to live here all of the time.

She opened her mouth to ask if she could come and visit Fairy World sometimes, but before she could, Lexi said to Timmy, "Remember back in fifth grade, on my first day at Dimmsdale Elementary, when you gave me your slice of pizza at lunch because it was the last one?"

Timmy looked confused as to why Lexi was bringing this up now. "Yeah…"

"Well, I never said thank you for that. So, thanks. That was nice of you. And we barely even knew each other."

He smiled at her. "Yeah, you're right. But I think I knew that I liked you even back then."

"Ew, gross!" Kaylee made a gagging sound, and everyone began laughing once again.

Riley chuckled along, smiling. But she was mostly smiling at everyone, sitting around her, laughing and getting along. Just a week ago, she never would have imagined that this was possible. She suddenly realized that her life was never going to go back to normal. At least, how normal it was a week ago, before all of this had started.

But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. And sitting here with her family, her old friends, and her new friends, she thought that this normal wasn't so bad, either.

Author's Note: Oh my goodness. No. It can't be. But it is! _THE END! _That's right, folks. The sequel to _When Timmy Met Lexi _has finally come to a close. The ending paragraphs weren't exactly what I had in mind, but I'm pretty happy with the end result. I decided not to add an epilogue, because I don't think this story really needs one. This chapter wraps up pretty much everything.

I hope you all enjoyed reading _Out of Sight, into Mind. _I sure enjoyed writing it! I don't think I'll be writing another FOP story for a while. I actually have a Danny Phantom story in mind, introducing a new OC. So keep an eye out of that, and please leave a review and let me know what you think of the ending! Thank you all for your support and kind reviews. I appreciate every single one of them! Bye for now!


End file.
